Retorno de un Loud
by zero003
Summary: Lincoln Loud regresa Royal Wood después de 10 años desaparecido junto con la familia McBride y es hora recuperar lo que perdió, será capaz de enfrentar a su familia una vez más, restaurar los lazos que perdió tiempo atrás.
1. Chapter I Nos volvemos a ver

Capitulo I. Nos volvemos a ver.

Un día tranquilo en el estado de Michigan sobretodo de la nueva capital Royal Wood a ser declarada la gran ciudad del desarrollo , todo gracias a una gran familia siendo los Loud debido a sus diversos aparto desde su fundación, administración y desarrollo por mas de 5 generaciones.

Actualmente la 6 generación esta formada por 10 grandes chicas, cada una con un talento único, el mayor logro de la familia es la Academia Marcial 12 Bestia Alfa. Las cuales se enseña desde primaria hasta nivel universitario académico siguiendo las normas y enseñanzas de un artista marcial en convergencia.

Debido a estos grandes personas salieron de dicha academia como respuesta dieron un gran aporte a dicha ciudad que lo acogió.

En las afueras de Royal Woods llega una nueva familia seguido de unos camiones de mudanza que apoco se asienta una zona urbana de la ciudad, que se estaciona frente una la casa rural para después detenerse una carro familiar detrás del camión.

El primero en bajar es un Joven de 21 años de 1,76 m piel oscura con cabello afro negro, usando uno lentes circulares de pasta fina azul y lentilla azul claro, usando una sudadera de cuello de tortuga color azul con verde de raya, un pantalón negros y zapatos casuales marrón oscuro. Observa su viejo hogar con nostalgia ya que no pisado su ciudad por más de 10 largo años.

"Clyde, ¡ven ayudar a bajar el equipaje!" dice su padre dirigiéndose al maletero.

El segundo en bajar es un hombre de 1,83 m de 45 años piel clara pelirrojo cortó con algunas canas al comienzo de las pastillas, usando una camisa manga larga patrón de cuadro rojo con azul, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportiva negras.

"hijo, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lincoln?, ¿debería estar detrás de nosotros?" pregunta su otro padre al sacar una de las maletas.

El ultimó en bajar es un hombre de 1,77 m de 49 años piel oscura calvo algo relleno, usado una camisa blanco con junto un chaleco azul cerrado, pantalones kapri azul y zapatos negros.

"seguro, que está recorriendo la ciudad para conocerla, …antes de ir para allá" responde Clyde al tomar su maletas y susurra lo último.

Por otra parte de la ciudad un motociclista recorre cada calle con gracias y gozo tomando cada curva con habilidad quirúrgica sin romper las leyes, lo único que se detalla del conductor habilidoso es su casco negro, seguido gran chaqueta naranja en su espalda porta un moral junto un porta bate individual, pantalón ajustado negros, al adentrarse en la zona escolar de la ciudad inmediatamente se dirige hacia la Academia Loud hasta llegar al área de secundaria y estacionarse.

Una vez bajado de su motocicleta Zuzuki 934Sp naranja con negro, observa lo solitaria del complejo sabiendo que mañana es inicio de clase, aunque el conductor no tiene motivo de estudiar aquí sin embargo observa a un pequeño grupo de chica siendo una rubia de 11 años con traje de karateka, una castaña de 14 años con suéter verde y bata de laboratorio y final una chica gótica de 18 con un libro grueso en su mano dirigiéndose al centro del complejo, el misterioso conductor observa en silencio unos pocos minutos para seguirlas después.

"Lisa, ¿para qué nos invocó hoy nuestro padre en el dojo?" pregunta la rubia curiosa a la castaña.

"Lili es posible que sea hora que nuestro padre de la batuta del dojo" responde la castaña en tono monótono a la rubia.

"Lucy, ¿tu crees que sea eso?" pregunta Lili a hora a la azabache.

"uhm suspiro, si eso deja un vacío en el dojo, me parece hora" responde la azabache con negatividad.

Las tres chicas llegan a su destino un gran dojo de estilo japonés con puerta corrediza, una vez dentro todas notan 20 personas mas de alto grado de maestría marcial, a su vez en el fondo están su padres usando su gí negro de combate, junto a su madre gi de combate blanco y respetiva están su otra hermanas, 5 mayores en el lado de su padre y las otras 2 menores del lado de su madre, el pequeño grupo de chica se dirigen a su puesto para dar inicio a la reunión.

"ya que todos estamos reunidos" dice el padre siendo el gran maestro con voz serena.

"¿Cómo verán ha llegado mi hora de retirarme, al igual que mi querida Rita?" informa el gran maestro sorprendiendo a todos en el dojo.

"¿Quién será el próximo gran maestro?" pregunta la primera Hija impactada.

"ya tengo a mis 9 candidatos y esta son, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa." Responde el gran maestro sereno.

"para determinar al sucesor se realizara mediante combate la que consiga 8 victoria será la futura gran maestra" explica Rita tranquilamente.

PPPPPLLLLAAAANNNNKKKKKK.

De repente la puerta corrediza se abre de golpe llamando la atención de todos para fijar la vista en el intruso de la puerta.

"¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?" pregunta uno de los lideres marciales al intruso.

"….." no obtienes respuesta en cambio observa los diverso letrero colgante hasta detenerse en una vitrina de trofeo.

"HEY, ¡te hice una pregunta!" exigua en líder otra vez levantándose de su asiento seguido de otros 5 profesores.

El misterioso motociclista observa con detalle los diversos premios acumulado en la vitrina todos siendo dominantes a cada chica del salón, aun así observa la gran diferencia de trofeo en cada uno de los nombre, aun asi en busca de uno muy importante. Pero es detenido al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

Antes del que el maestro marcial tome al intruso, este responde con una llave y lanzamiento contra la vitrina de trofeo, provocando una reacción en cadena en los profesores que se molesta y comienza a lanzarse al ataque con varios golpes, que fácil mente el intruso contra resta con golpes precisos en el mentón, estómago y riñones provocando grandes dolores en sus 4 oponentes incapacitándolos de momento, el líder marcial al recuperarse y lanza su puñetazo este no logra, sino, mas que recibir una patada giratoria frontal en el plexo solar sacándole el aire y enterrándolo en los resto de la vitrina.

Acto inmediato todos los demás profesores se levanta y toman posición de combate excepto las 12 cabeza principales que observa con seriedad al intruso. El intruso mete su mano en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta naranja y sacar una navaja multiuso con un movimiento de dedo libera la hoja plateada filosa aun mirando con interés las reacciones de los profesores al caminar 2 pasos a la izquierdo de la vitrina cuelga el estandarte del dojo.

SSSLLLAAASSSSHHHH

De un swing rebana el estandarte frente todos los maestros provocando la ira de los profesores por tan alta falta de respecto a su enseñanza, creencia, orgullo. Sin mas 15 profesores molesto se lanza al ataque…pero.

"DETENGASE" Exclama Sr Loud solemne con leve furia en su voz.

"mira joven, no sé, ¿Quién te creas y si vienes a retar el dojo?, ten por seguro ¡aceptaremos el reto!" expresa Sr Loud parándose de su asiento seguido de su hijas y esposa mirando al retador desafiantes y furiosas.

"hahaha" se ríe el intruso sonado una voz joven divertida a su vez que reguarda su navaja multiuso.

"¡tú sabes quién soy!" continua el joven motociclista quitando se el casco y dejándolo caer al piso de madera.

PLOCK

Revelando una cabellera plateada larga y algo desordenado, seguido de unos ojos negros desafiante, frio y calculadores, mostrar una nariz pequeña con alguna pocas pecas debajo de sus pómulos en su mejilla izquierda hay una cicatriz en forma de X y en su oreja derecha cuenta con una perforación y su boca se denota su sonrisa blanca desafiante y su diente frontales están partido en medio.

(¡LINCOLN!) piensa todas las chicas en shock excepto Lili observa curioso por la identidad del joven.

(¡HIJO!) piensa los Padres sorprendidos.

"es bueno volverlos a ver, **Sr Lynn** y **Sra. Rita** " dice Lincoln secamente remarcando el nombre de la pareja.

"¿hermano eres tú?" cuestiona Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana y Lisa ilusas por la aparición de su hermano perdido.

"chicas han crecido bellas y fuerte, pero no he venido aquí para un recuentro familiar" comenta Lincoln suavizando un momento su facciones y volverla endurecer.

"he venido aquí a retar al clan Loud formalmente, yo Lincoln Blesck, gran maestro representante del estilo **Los 13 Discípulos** vengo por el título del gran maestro del clan Loud y revocar mi estatus de exilio impuesto por el gran maestro Lynn Loud por ellos restaurar mi nombre como Lincoln Loud" revela Lincoln mirada seria cortante a su padre.

El silencio surge en el dojo por tal revelación todas la mirada recaen en el gran maestro que se muestra sereno, aun bajo la presión de su nueve hija que muestra un gran desconcierto y molestia contra su padre y madre al no tener idea de la acción de su padre y solo saber que desapareció 10 años atrás, sin dejar rastro. Rompiendo los vínculos que la mantenía unidas que solo el tiempo lograron reparar pero a costa de la culpa.

"ahora la decepción viene a retarme, me parece bien pero tendrás que superar a tus hermanas antes de enfrentarme" contesta Sr. Loud serio.

"No lo haremos, ¿verdad chicas?" responde Leni molesta seguido del apoyo demás.

"no me importa luchar contra ellas, si debo llegar contra ti ¡lo hare!" dice Lincoln molesto caminando hacia él.

"perfecto, entonces en 2 días lucharas contra Lisa y sucesiva hasta llegar a mi" ex pecta Sr Loud desafiante en la cara de su hijo e ignorado los escalmos de su hijas.

"nada me detendrá para derrotarte anciano" finaliza Lincoln al darse la vuelta y salir del dojo.

"CHICAS, ¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDES!" Grita Lili harta de no entender la situación.


	2. Chapter II Verdades o Mentiras

buenos días, aquí esta nuevo capitulo.

en este caso me sorprendió llegar a 99 visita en el primer día de publicación. y eso es mas que suficiente inspiración para continuar.

y en respuesta alguna duda de mmunocan.

-primero el padre de Lincoln comparte el mismo nombre que su hija. así que la persona que lo exilio fue su padre y no su hermana.

-segundo se me había olvidado agregar algunas cosas al publicar el primer capitulo y estas son:

*"diálogos entre personaje y ellos mismo" son las comillas.

*(pensamiento del personaje) son los paréntesis.

* **en negrilla lugares, paso de tiempo y títulos o remarcaron del algo revelador.**

-tercero el uso de la onomatopeya es por el gusto personal, igual que numero.

-cuarto lo de Royal Woods como capital no es solo por Dojo sino mas por todo el complejo educacional y otros factores mas que se integraran a futuro.

Y gracias por comentar.

Sin mas que responde disfruten de la historia,

* * *

 **Capitulo II. Verdad o Mentira, ¡tengo un hermano mayor!**

"CHICAS ¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDES!?, ¿¡QUIEN ES EL!?, ¿¡DESDE CUANDO TENGO UN HERMANO?!" Grita Lili harta y exaltada.

Las chicas miran entre sí en duda de dar respuesta, antes de poder dársela su padre la interrumpe.

"tendrás que esperar hija, primero hay que llevar a los lesionados a la enfermería" intercepta el Sr. Loud.

"bien" responde molesta.

Mientras en el estacionamiento de la secundaria esta Lincoln por montar su motocicleta.

RING, RING.

"alo, Clyde, ¿que sucede hermano?" responde Lincoln tranquilo.

"Lincoln, mis padres están preguntado ¿se vendrás a cenar?, además ¿Cómo te fue con tu asunto?" pregunta Clyde curioso.

"dile que voy en camino, una vez en casa te digo" finaliza Lincoln la llamada para abrir el asiento de su motocicleta y ponerse el casco de repuesto.

 **Regreso en Dojo Loud.**

Todos profesores habían salido por orden del Sr. Loud dejando solo a sus hijas y esposa, en circulo mirando el casco olvidado por Lincoln, el silencio rige en espera de una respuesta hasta que es roto por la impaciencia de la menor.

"ya dígame, ese chico es mi hermano ¿sí o no?" pregunta Lili impaciente.

"no lo es, solo es un retador más, que desea nuestro legado" contesta el Sr. Loud imponente.

"papá, ¿cómo puede decir eso?" replica una joven mujer agresiva de 25 años castaña con peinado punk usando camisa deportiva morada con el emblema del ROKC AND ROLL, siendo Luna.

"cierto, incluso para mi ese cabello, esa pecas y incluso esa técnica son la de Lincoln" agrega una joven muchacha bella seria de 26 años rubia cabello liso largo bien cuidado, usando una Kimono turquesa de diseño primaveral siendo Leni.

"pero, también pude ser que nos equivoquemos y sea una ilusión de nuestro propios deseos" agrega Lucy con pesadez.

"no, ese debe ser nuestro hermano, yo sé que es el" contrarrestar una muchacha desesperada de 24 castaña recogida con un nudo, usa camiseta casual blanca con varias chapas y falda de cuadros amarillo con líneas café, siendo Luan.

"no sé, si sea Lincoln o no, no dejare que magulle el nombre de nuestro hermano así" comenta una muchacha molesta de 23 castañas con cola de caballo, usan do un conjunto deportivo blanco con rojo, siendo Lynn.

"estoy de acuerdo con Lynn, se todas nos afectó la desaparición de él, pero no dejare que usen asi" dice una chica de 16 rubia cabello largo, con alguna pecas y usado una camisa corta rosa y falda rosa usando guantes de manga larga rosa claro, siendo Lola.

"antes padre nos debes una respuesta, ¿Qué exilio se refería el muchacho?" cuestiono la otra chica de 16 años, rubia de coleta con una boina roja, usando camisa manga larga azul y blues jeans con una bolsa de herramienta en la cintura, siendo Lana.

"a lo que se refiere…"interviene Rita nerviosa en busca de esquivar la pregunta.

"no, mama, ¿queremos que nos responde papa?" impone la mujer de 27 años rubia corto sencillo, usando un camisa deportiva sin manga celeste y short beige hasta la rodilla, en su mano derecha muestra un anillo de boda siendo Lori.

"si ¿quieren la respuesta tendrán que ganarse la?" responde Sr Loud autoritario sin dejarse a ceder.

"bien, verificare si ese homosapien coincidencia a Lincoln, es o no es mediante comprobación de su cadena genética mediante una prueba" propone Lisa al tomar el casco y con una pinza sacar una hebra de cabello.

"¿eehhh?" responde todos confundidos.

"le pediré un favor a Betty para que realizar un prueba de ADN y eso nos dará la identidad de ese chico" aclara Lisa guardando la muestra en un tubo de ensayo.

"es hora de regresamos a casa Lili, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy" ordena su madre levantándose.

"lisa ¿para cuándo estará los resultado?" pregunta Luan algo recompuesta.

"según mis cálculos seria para el lunes" responde Lisa meditativa.

"vamos, luan, ya es tarde será mejor que vayamos a nuestro departamento" conforta Luna guiando Luan a la salida.

"yo también debo irme, no debo llegar tarde a mi cita con Brando y toma Lynn puede que llegue tarde" dice Leni con inocencia dándole la llave del auto a su hermanita en la salida.

"cierto, Bobbybubu lo debo buscar en el trabajo y esto no se ha terminado Padre" dice Lori decisiva.

"muchacho, ahora vienes a complicar las cosas, al parecer no fui un buen padre, ja" dice Sr. Loud burlándose de sí mismo siendo el último en salir.

 **Hogar Loud.**

 **Punto de vista de Lili**

Después de 20 minutos de viaje hacia la casa, note que mis hermanas estaba muy pensativa, incluyo no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, sabía que la única que me podía dar un respuesta era Lucy, ya que las gemelas se veía molestas, melancólicas, no podría tener algo de ella y Lisa se metería en su cuarto hacer sus experimento y investigación, y mis padres están bloqueando el tema.

Aunque siempre me de miedo la habitación de Lucy debo ser valiente si quiero saber la verdad de este asunto. Después de cenar casi todos regresamos a nuestra rutina nocturna, espere que sea 10:30 PM llegar y tocar la puerta de Lucy.

STOCK, STOCK, STOCK.

"Adelante" escucho de Lucy.

Abrir la puerta hay estaba resto de mis hermanas reunida con Lucy en su cama King size morado oscuro con un juego de sabanas y almohadas negras con diseño de murciélago, una vez dentro recibí todas las miradas, ¿Cómo si ya estuviera esperándome?, sin más me acerca a la cama y estar lado a Lisa.

"¿Qué sucede Lili?" pregunta Lucy con leve tono de preocupación.

"¿quiero saber quién es Lincoln Loud?" contesto directo al punto estaba cansada de dar tanta vuelta con ese chico.

"toma asiento, esto será largo" responde Lucy más triste de lo habitual.

 **Fin de punto de vista de Lili.**

"Lincoln Loud hace 10 años atrás, era uno de nosotros, representaba estilo marcial caballo de plata, entrenaba, nos cuidaba a todos, siendo el único chico en la casa, siempre buscaba la manera de tener tiempo para cada una de nosotras por igual, sacrificando parte de su entrenamiento en nosotras y nuestra metas e intereses, según la tradición el seria el futuro cabeza del clan, siendo un niño de tu edad siempre fue un apoyo, confidente, respaldo, alguien con un plan, siempre de confianza" dice Lucy con una tenue sonrisa.

"siempre evito que nosotras peleáramos, nos ayudaba en luchar por nuestro sueño" dice Lola con afirmación de Lana.

"nunca dudo en mí y mis experimento, siempre me retenía en los momentos que exageraba, a su vez era primero estar conmigo en los momento de duda" responde Lisa sonriendo suavidad.

"incluso cuando lo asustaba con mi presencia, no se molestaba, a su vez que cada poema que escribía el escuchaba y cuando tenía los bloqueo de escritor, el buscaba la forma de ayudarme" dice Lucy alegre en su tono.

"Lili, Lincoln hacia todo eso y más, representaba de cierta forma la unión en nuestra caótica familia, siendo y el sobre llevaba. Pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, como un simple Pop." Dice Lana melancólica y triste.

"su habitación estaba vacía, mama y papa tampoco notificaron su desaparición, lo único que pudimos encontrar de él, fue su conejo de peluche en tu cuna, aun así todas buscamos por toda la ciudad sin resultado por años, hasta ahora que llega" revela Lola cabeza abajo.

(no puede ser, ahora tengo más duda que respuesta) piensa Lili al escuchar la historia de Lincoln.

"no, ¿importa si me quedo a dormir con ustedes?" pide Lili con ternura.

"claro, siempre eres bienvenida" complace las hermanas sonriente.

 **En la residencia McBride.**

en dicho hogar están reunido en la sala cuatros hombres relajándose en una silla de masaje con las cara cubierta de mascarilla de aguacate, aunque uno destaca por tener el cabello plateado y en un momento se quita del ojo izquierdo una rebanada de pepino para mirar a sus anfitriones.

"mucha gracias por dejarme quedarme, hasta que compre un apartamento, señores " agradece Lincoln.

"no hay nada que agradecer, has ayudado mucho a Clyde en su estudio, como también a nosotros" dice Howard alegre y relajado.

"siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa, Lincoln, nunca lo olvides" agrega Harold.

"buenas noches, ya es hora de vaya a dormir" finaliza Lincoln comiéndose los pepino en los ojos seguido de Clyde.

Una vez reunido en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual cuenta con una cama individual, un armario, un escritorio equipada computadora, impresora con silla y ventana hacia exterior, en el ordenador se encuentra sentado Clyde imprimiendo algunos archivos, en cambio Lincoln esta echado en su cama meditando su día.

"aquí tienes todo, lo referente a tus hermana los últimos 3 años atrás" entrega Clyde.

"gracias, Clyde…muhn, interesante" dice Lincoln ojeando rápido cada página.

"bro, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" pide Clyde mirando serio a Lincoln.

"dispara, ¿Cuál es tu duda?" acede Lincoln tranquilo.

"¿Por qué dejaste gran vida que tenías en Europa para venir aquí?" pregunta Clyde.

"es cierto, que había cumplido mis sueño de programador y dibujante, incluso he sido detective en algunos casos, pero nada eso me lleno, siempre tuve al pendiente de mi familia, preocupado por su bienestar" responde Lincoln abatido soltando un suspiro.

"mi maestro me dijo una vez, ¿Qué si quería tener la paz interior?, debía meditar por años o enfrentar mi dolor, miedo y demonio, eso debo hacer" concluye Lincoln.

"yo no me meteré en tu camino, después de todo es tu vida, pero tiene mi apoyo hermano y buena noche" se despide Clyde con un saludo

 **A la mañana siguiente en el hogar Loud.**

Siendo una noche pesada para todas las chicas Loud, ya que se acostaron tarde al contar las diversas anécdotas y vivencia que tuvieron con Lincoln a su pequeña, aun así con todas tenía planeado ir al centro comercial para realizar varias compra, después de un desayuno las 5 chicas partieron a la zona comercial de Michigan en el auto de Lucy un OPTRAV SPORT negro.

El viaje fue rápido al ser domingo 10:00 AM no hay tráfico y los negocios comienza abrir, siendo paseo reconfortante para la 5 chicas, hasta la hora de almuerzo. En el área de comida el pequeño grupo de chicas disfrutan de su bebida y comida, después de 2 horas de compras, siendo una larga lista de cosa, hasta que la más pequeño nota la presencia de una señora mayor de 35 años, piel bronceada estatura media cabello negro usando un conjunto simple de blusa roja, falda negra y zapato de tacón bajo.

"buenos días, señorita lisa, ¿Qué favor necesita de mí?" saluda Betty manera formal y respetuosa.

"podría hacerme el favor de realizarle una prueba de ADN a esta muestra" informa Lisa sacan 3 tubo de ensayo, uno con un cabello plateado y los otros 2 con cabello castaño e rubio.

"interesante, es raro ver este color en un cabello en la persona" comenta Betty interés en la primera muestra.

"por cierto, podría entregarme los resultados mañana" agrega Lisa seria.

(que raro, normalmente nunca tiene prisa para esta cosa) piensa Betty levantado un ceja.

"vale, lo hare más rápido que pueda, hasta luego, ¿me debes una, Dr. Lisa?" se despide Betty.

Al terminar la conversación las chicas deciden realizar un último recorrido por el centro comercial, separarse en 2 grupos sien Lucy y Lili por área sur, en el área oeste van lana, lola y lisa, al pasar varios minutos Lucy entra a un librería en busca nuevo material de lectura, en cambio Lili espera fuera mirando el pasar de las personas por el centro.

(¡que aburrido! ¿Cuántos más se tardara Lucy en salir?) Piensa Lili con aburrimiento.

En eso nota a un muchacho de mochila con chaqueta naranja cabello blanco pasar frente a ella y caminar hacia el estacionamiento, sin duda Lili comienza a seguirlo a hurtadilla. Al llegar a estacionamiento Lincoln comienza abrir el maletero de su motocicleta.

"ya puedes salir de tu escondite, pequeña" dice Lincoln mirando una camioneta detrás de él.

"¿Cómo me descubriste?" pregunta Lili mirando a su supuesto hermano.

"fácil, usando los reflejos de las vitrinas y además que acabas de confesar" responde Lincoln toque burla.

"rayos" queja Lili por caer redondita.

"bueno pequeña, ¿Qué necesita de mí?" cuestiona Lincoln sin interés a su vez se acerca a la niña.

"si, eres en realidad mi hermano" suelta Lili deteniendo el avance del muchacho.

"ehh, creo que me confundes" suelta Lincoln nervioso tensado su cuerpo.

(Idiota, dile la verdad, esta una oportunidad de resolver las cosas con una de tus hermanas) se regaña Lincoln así mismo.

"¡NO me mientas!, seré pequeña pero me he dado cuenta de la situación, desde que apareciste cada una de mis hermanas se ha abierto, entonces dime eres mi hermano sí o no" reafirma Lili con determinación acercándose a Lincoln.

"….." no responde Lincoln de inmediato por la confrontación de sus emociones en este momento.

"si soy tu hermano mayor y la prueba esto, mi pequeña Lili" dice Lincoln suave y cariñoso, sacando de su moral un paño lila y amarlo en el cuello como una bufanda, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

(este sentimiento, ese calor es muy familiar) piensa Lili a gusto de sentir las caricia.

"LILI, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!" gritan varias voces por el estacionamiento.

"ha ha, parece que las chicas te buscan, será mejor que vayas con ellas" ríe Lincoln divertido para dirigirse al su motocicleta.

"te mucho cuidado, hermanita" se despide Lincoln arrancar y salir.

"tu también" responde Lili para dirigirse hacia las chicas muy alegres.


	3. Chapter III La máscara de la ciencia

buenas noches, al fin pude actualizar, se que es algo tardado, es mejor tarde que nunca.

Sin mas disfruten del capitulo, se me hizo duro realizar y por mi parte espero que le guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo III. La máscara de la ciencia.**

Una vez que Lili se reúne con sus hermanas preocupadas y recibir un regaño por su repentina fuga, acto seguido deciden regresar al hogar Loud, dando finalizado su salida como familia, en el camino Lili disfruta con cariño el regalo de su hermano sin percatarse del cansancio emocional que la invade y caer dormida en el camino a casa.

 **Mientras con Lincoln.**

Después de salir de la zona comercial de Royal Wood, aun su mente no está total mente fija en el camino hacia la casa de Clyde, debido que mañana se debía enfrentar a su segunda hermana menor, un genio de la ciencia, observación y experta en análisis.

Aun con la información que su hermano Clyde le entrego, no era suficiente para no lastimar a su hermanita, sin embargo, no podía evitar estar orgulloso de ella, después de todo sigue dando clases particulares de física, ciencia aplicada y biología tanto universidad pública como también academia Loud, aparte que mantenía su propio laboratorio personal. Pero su relación con las personas ha sido cerrada y rara vez denota en el círculo de la sociedad científica.

"cuando uno vivía con 10 hermana, siempre te pregunta por el bienestar ellos, aun si yo me fui, velaba por ella" dice Lincoln rompiendo la cuarta pared y detenerse en un semáforo en rojo.

RING, RING, RING.

El celular de Lincoln suena al recibir un mensaje que rápidamente observa siendo la familia McBride si puede comprar pan para la ceno, con una rápida respuesta Lincoln se reenfoca en el camino con sabiendo que pronto será hora de cenar.

 **En la residencia McBride.**

Las cosas están tranquila el par de padres trabajan junto en cena, en cambio Clyde prepara la mesa, aun así algunos pensamientos los tiene preocupado.

(Mañana, será mi primer día de clase en la Academia Loud) piensa Clyde colocando las servilletas y tenedores en la mesa.

(Solo debo evitar, Lisa, Lili, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn y Luan) piensa Clyde con estrés colocando los vasos en la mesas.

"todo por sacar mi licenciatura en ingeniería electrónica" dice Clyde para sí mismo y finalizando de colocar la mesa.

DILNG, RING, DUNG.

Suena el timbre de la casa sacando del pensamiento a Clyde, de inmediato se dirige ha abrir la puerta siendo Lincoln con la bolsa de pan en mano junto con una gran sonrisa. Al ingresar se dirige a la mesa y colocar los panes en la cesta, seguido ambos padres salen de la cocina con un par de cacerola caliente y una jarra de jugo.

"bienvenido Lincoln, ve a lavarte las manos, que hoy preparamos un ravioli con salsa de cangrejo" dice Howard alegre.

"entendido, Mr. Bride" responde Lincoln seguido de Clyde.

"¿Qué sucede Clyde?, Te veo preocupado" comenta Lincoln mirando por el reflejo del espejo de baño.

"huff, es por las clases de mañana en la academia" suspira Clyde.

"estarás bien, eres un chico listo y fuerte, aparte tienes contigo mis enseñanza y claro que también cuenta conmigo, como tus padres" apoya Lincoln poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"gracias, Linc" dice Clyde relajándose.

La cena continuo con normalidad disfrutando de la comida y una que otras anécdotas, hasta que un tema principal surge.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día de compras Lincoln?" pregunta Harold terminada la cena.

"excelente conseguí un buen departamento cerca de área urbana y el centro" responde Lincoln.

"ah, ¿ya piensa irte de casa?" pregunta Howard con tristeza.

"aun no, el Marte firmare los documento de condominio y aparte debo organizar muebles del apartamento, así que me quedare hasta el Jueves" responde Lincoln sereno.

"aahh, creo ¿Qué es hora vaya a dormir?" cuestiona Lincoln soltando un pequeño bostezo a su vez hace una seña a Clyde.

"cierto, debes estar cansado de tanto tiempo en la calle" responde Harold compresión.

"buenas noches" se despide Lincoln dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes.

Después de unas horas, la familia McBride finaliza su rutina nocturna deciden irse a descansar, pero en una habitación la luz sigue encendida siendo Lincoln y Clyde en una reunión secreta.

"mañana, es mi primer encuentro con lisa, sé que ganare el combate" dice Lincoln preocupado caminando alrededor del cuarto, en cambio Clyde lo observa sentado en la cama.

"hermano, recuerda apegarte en el plan y todo saldrá bien" comenta Clyde tranquilo.

"si pero no contaba, ¿Qué hablara hoy con Lili?" responde Lincoln temeroso como resulte las cosas mal.

"¿Dónde y cuándo hablaste con Lili?" pregunta Clyde curioso.

"hoy en el estacionamiento de centro comercial, no hablamos mucho pero sabe en parte de que soy su hermano, no sé si me vera igual cuando vea luchar contra Lisa" confiesa Lincoln sentándose pesadamente contra la silla de su escritorio.

"amigo, usted ha hecho muchas cosas para estar aquí ahora, no se debe rendir, sin retroceder ahora no podrá recupera lo que quiere, por lo que veo ya tiene un avance pequeño y debe aprovecharlo" explica Clyde desde otro punto de vista.

"sabes, tiene razón, gracias por escuchar hermano" dice Lincoln con motivación renovada.

"no es nada, bueno, ya es mi hora de dormir, nos vemos mañana en la tarde" finaliza Clyde levantarse e irse de la habitación.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Siendo una mañana fría y nublada siendo los primeros en despertar son dos jóvenes muchachos en esta ocasión Lincoln con la ayuda de Clyde preparan el desayuno, a su vez se cada un se prepara para su día, después de un desayuno balanceado y recoger la comedor, cada individuo se divide a sus asuntos personales.

 **Punto de vista de Clyde.**

Después de corto paseo llegamos a la entrada de la Academia Loud, la gran complejo académico era enorme abarcaba muchas hectáreas enfocada en cada rama educacional, fáciles de ubicar una vez pasada las calles mis padres me dejan justo en las puerta del complejo informático y científico de la academia una vez me despido de mis padres, deseándole la mejores de la suerte.

"increíble, lugar" dice Clyde asombrado por edificio en forma de cúpula de vidrio templado mostrado los diversos pasillos cual recorre los estudiantes.

Rápidamente quita su asombro e ingresa al edificio en busca de la dirección, en el recorrido observa las diversidad de curso informáticos e actividades extracurriculares, colocado en las pancartas informativa de los corredores, a su vez la diversidad de estudiantes jóvenes y mayores que se aplican en su desarrollo personal, todos con un meta fija.

Tanta es su admiración a su alrededor que sin darse cuenta entre un cruce de pasillo choca con una chica haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo por la sorpresa.

"hey, fíjate torpe" dice la chica molesta al estar en él suelo.

"ash, disculpa, no me fije en mi…." Intenta disculparse Clyde con la chica pero al verla se sorprende.

(¡Ronnie Anne Santiago!) piensa Clyde impactado por ver a la ex de su hermano.

Siendo una chica de 21 años, de un 1,76 m de piel oscura, cabello negro largo liso junto un cintillo purpura, su rostro muestra facciones finas aun con sus tres lunares debajo de su ojos, en las orejas las tiene perforada con un par de zarcillos en forma de libra. Usado una blusa purpura de manga semi-corta que cubre su escote talla C+, aun así se denota poco sus curvas, en la espalda cuelga un morral deportivo morado con franja naranja, un jeans azul recorre su pierna bien torneada y finaliza su conjuntos una tenis purpura.

"de verdad, disculpa" apresura Clyde en levantarse y ayudar Ronnie Anne.

"descuida, tampoco te vi" comenta Ronnie Anne para terminar el asunto.

"no, ¿no hemos visto antes?" pregunta Ronnie Anne encarando una ceja.

"eh, no creo, bye" responde Clyde huyendo los más rápido.

"ah, chico raro, uhm" comenta Ronnie Anne sumiéndose de hombros seguir su camino.

Al lograr escarpar de la situación Clyde trata de calmarse apoyado en una puerta donde anuncia ser 2-LAB. Una vez recuperado frente a él está un grupo de estudiaste en espera.

"disculpa, amigo, ¿Dónde queda la clase de informática aplicada?" pregunta Clyde a un estudiante.

"es en este salón, vamos, pronto vendrá la profesora" responde el estudiante abriendo la puerta de 2-LAB.

(Parece que tengo algo de suerte) piensa Clyde alegre.

Al observar el salón llenos de computadoras de última generación colocada en diversa filas ordenadas frente una pizarra interactiva y un escritorio de lado, en las paredes cuelga algunos poster informáticos, diagramas y formulas. En cada esquina cuenta con una papelera. Todo se nota muy pulcro y ordenado.

Los primeros minutos todos los estudiantes se acomoda en su puesto, por otra parte Clyde aprovecha el momento para conocer a sus compañero de clases y conocerlos.

PIN, RUNG, RING.

"¿Qué raro ya debería a ver llegado la profesora?" cuestiona un estudiante en duda.

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es nuestra profesora?" pregunta Clyde curioso al estudiante.

"Es una muchacha joven pero muy lista, se llama Lisa Loud" responde el compañero.

(¡Mierda, mi suerte!) Piensa Clyde maldiciendo su fortuna.

"buenos días, clase, encienda el equipo mientras paso lista" informa Lisa de manera monótona casi automática mirando un lista de asistencia en mano.

"buenos días" responde algunos estudiante cortes excepto Clyde que palidece un breve.

"uhm, estudiante transferido con el carnet ID. 23.468.149-EI llamado Clyde McBride, ¿deberá quedarse después de clase para aclarar algunas **dudas**? Entendido" ordena la profesora Lisa una mirada asesina.

"si, profesora" responde Clyde asustado a su vez sus compañeros lo observan muy curioso y extrañados.

Solo ese percance ocurrió, los restos de las horas de clase continuaron hasta marcar la hora de almuerzo siendo 1:00 PM, cual todos los estudiantes se retiraron excepto Clyde y Lisa que espera en su asiento.

(Terminemos con esto) piensa Clyde con valentía al estar frente a Lisa.

"Ser humano conocido como Clyde McBride, permítame darle la bienvenida a la Academia Loud y felicitar su logro en ser uno de los pocos en ingresar en medio ciclo académico" felicita Lisa de cierta manera.

"gracias, profesora" acepta Clyde calmado.

"aun que es poco casual, encontrarme a un amigo de mi hermano, más aun después de dejar a Royal Woods hace 6 años atrás, si me permite ¿Dónde estuvo?" cuestiona Lisa.

"bueno en ese tiempo, tuve que mudarme a vivir en España por el trabajo de mis padres" responde Clyde sin mentir.

"disculpe, doctora Lisa, ¿aquí están los resultados?" interviene Betty ingresando al salón.

"oh gracias, doctora Betty" responde Lisa.

"si me disculpa, debo irme tengo otra clase que tomar" se despide Clyde aprovechando la brecha que dejo Betty al entrar.

"umh si es Lincoln" susurra Lisa para sí misma.

Sin saber que Clyde había escuchado eso último, ignorando eso al caminar algunos pasillos, saca de su bolsillo su celular para mandarle un texto a Lincoln mientras que busca su siguiente clase **.**

 **Fin del punto de vista de Clyde**

El resto de la tarde siguió su curso casual para dar fin del día a los estudiantes que se retiran, excepto para algunos cuales tienes actividad extracurricular, proyectos e investigación personales, aun por realizar entre ellos destaca Ronnie Anne cual carga un bolso deportivo y se traslada sobre su patineta hacia el Dojo Loud para su práctica.

Una vez que ingresa de inmediato nota la presencia de toda la familia Loud presente otro detalle que destaca es la falta de alumnos en el establecimiento, conocimiento de ante mano por ser una profesores sustitutos, curiosa decide ir a que su comadre Lori en busca de respuesta.

"hey, Lori ¿Dónde están los estudiantes?" pregunta Ronnie Anne curiosa.

"¡Ronnie!, … los estudiantes le dimos el día por un retador" responde Lori sorprendida por la llegada.

"jaja, ¿Quién es el torpe retador?" prosigue Ronnie Anne con burla.

"buuueeennoo, es el" responde Lori casi evasiva apuntado a la entrada del Dojo.

"disculpe la demora, pero tenia algunos asuntos pendiente" responde Lincoln ingresando al Dojo quitándose el casco y un morral de la espalda.

(NO, TU MALDITA SABANDIJA) piensa Ronnie Anne furia al ver su ex novio.

"pensé ¿Qué volverías a escapar?, Lincoln" comenta Sr. Loud un toque de burla.

"eso sería antes, ahora vengo a quedarme Sr. Lynn" dice Lincoln con una mirada helada.

"terminemos con estos, hermano" interviene Lisa monótona caminando al centro del dojo y tomando postura de combate.

Sin dar respuesta Lincoln imita la acción de su hermanita pero con una postura más centrada y sus manos se mantiene en posición de palma abierta cubriendo la parte central de su cuerpo.

(Así que lucharas con tu estilo) recuerda Lisa automáticamente.

"¡comience!" exclama Sr. Loud.

El primero en desplazarse es Lisa con un golpe frontal, que fácilmente Lincoln esquiva con facilidad a la vez prepara un contra ataque, con agilidad lisa usando su tamaño y flexibilidad se escabulle del golpe de palma que al impactar contra el piso de madera este se rompe fácilmente.

(¡Que fuerza!) Piensa Lisa impresionada.

Sin darle tiempo a Lincoln se dé la vuelta recibe una patada en la espalda derribandolo, con una rodada Lincoln se reincorpora para iniciar un intercambio de golpe contra su hermanita genio, cual responde con facilidad en cada tres golpes que esquiva esta contraataca con golpes al cuerpos.

La lucha se alarga cada minuto, la cual lisa va ganado terreno en el encuentro debido a cada golpe que falla Lincoln esta responde con un contraataque, aun el espectáculo es observado con interés excepto para una persona que mira con dolor e impotencia, siendo Rita al mirar como sus hijos lucha entre sí, llenándola de recuerdos en los cuales entrenaba con Lincoln las incontables de veces que se salta los entrenamiento para ir ayudar a sus hermanas, mirar ahora el duros golpes que recibe sin poder interferir en el combate.

PPAAMM.

Un fuerte golpe de palma recibe Lincoln en el pecho haciendo tomar distancia.

"hermano, es inútil que sigua, ya memorice tu estilo y no hay forma que venza" dice Lisa sonriendo superioridad.

"huff… has mejorado mucho Lisa, antes te tomaba más tiempo usar tus análisis de combate, pero creo que es hora de terminar el calentamiento" dice Lincoln con una mirada tranquila cambiando su postura y dar algunas rotaciones en su muñecas.

Cambio es inmediato su recoger su brazo con suavidad seguido que su puño cambia forma a garras a su vez comienza balancear su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás a un ritmo constante, a su vez su mirada se suaviza mostrando total calma.

FFUUSSSHH.

(¡Que!) Piensa Lisa en apenas poder cubrirse la cabeza de la patada de talón giratorio.

Al recibir fuerte impacto de la patada Lisa apenas aguante, sin dar tiempo de responder la patada se engancha en la guardia de un tirón destruye la defensa seguido de rápido y preciso golpe desbastador en el cuello, acortando la respiración, finalizar con un golpe en la boca del estómago.

"aarrhhgg" finaliza Lisa al caer en los brazo de Lincoln inconsciente.

"descansa, hermana" dice Lincoln cariñoso dejando caer suave en el suelo.

"uhm, Nada mal, Lincoln, necesitaras más que eso para vencerme" comenta Sr Loud serio.

"usted me estas subestimando, aun así nos veremos a ver dentro de dos días, espero que estén lista Lana y Lola" responde Lincoln retador.

"espera, nosotras, ¿queremos algo si vamos a pelear contra ti?" dice Lana acercándose a Lincoln.

"¿Qué le interesaría?" pregunta Lincoln curioso.

"si ganamos nos dirás a todos ¿Que estuviste haciendo estos últimos 10 años?" dice Lola poniéndose a lado de su hermana.

"pero si perdemos ¿no volveremos a preguntar algo de ese tiempo y aparte te perdonaremos sin rechistar?" finaliza Lana.

"… Bien, tiene un trato, ¿Dónde nos enfrentaremos?" acepta Lincoln a su vez pregunta.

"en el anfiteatro de la academia a las 2:00 PM" expresa Lola.

"nos vemos, chicas" se despide Lincoln inclinándose con suave sonrisa y finaliza con golpes de dedos.

"ay" se quejan ambas gemelas sobándose la frente.

Al terminar de platicar Lincoln toma a lisa de suelo para ponerla en su hombro extrañado a su hermanas, sin más sigue su recorrido tomar su casco y mochila del suelo e irse del Dojo. La primera en reaccionar es Lili al irse tras de Lincoln.

Después de 2 horas.

En la enfermería de la Academia Loud se encuentra tanto Lili como Lincoln charlando cómodamente, mientras espera a que despierte Lisa, aun así en la pequeña de Lili escucha con mucho interés las diversas ocurrencias de su hermano mayor, hasta que se percata que su hermana ya está despertando.

"por eso yo soy el autor del Comic Mystical Nine*" termina Lincoln sonriente.

"¡eso es asombroso!" exclama Lili muy feliz.

"ahí, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?" expresa Lisa confusa.

"está en la enfermería, quedaste noqueada al recibir mi primer combo" explica

"¿Cómo te sientes hermana?" pregunta preocupada Lili.

"algo adolorida pero mejorare con el tiempo" responde Lisa sonriendo tranquilidad.

"Lili podrías dejarnos solos, ¿debo hablar con tu hermana?" pide Lincoln amablemente.

"claro pero debe llevarme a casa" comenta Lili feliz al salir de la enfermería.

"no hay información relevante, ¿Qué llegue a recabar para mi mente?" inicia Lisa mirando hacia la ventana.

"a mí no me puedes engañar, mi pequeña genio, ¿Por qué sigues usando tu mascaras?, si sabes que no funciona conmigo" dice Lincoln tranquilidad.

"¡yo no estoy usando una máscara!" responde Lisa molesta aun sin mirar a su hermano.

"si no está usando una máscara, no te molestara tener esto de nuevo" comenta Lincoln sacando uno de su chaqueta unos viejos anteojos de marco grueso sin cristal.

PAM.

Lisa se lanza un golpe en la mano derribando los anteojos, aun por este acto Lincoln no se inmuta en cambio mirar el rostro devastado de su hermanita lo golpea justo en la costilla, sin mucha prisa con suavidad quita su anteojos para poder limpiar los ojos de su hermanita a su vez que se inclina para tener su rostro cerca.

"lo lamento, ¿Sé que no puedo ir al pasado y estar con ustedes?" susurra Lincoln deprimido.

"¿Por qué te disculpa? sniff, fue nuestra culpa que te hayas ido, sniff cada una tomo parte de ti sin considerar las consecuencias de nuestro actos, medite mucha veces, las razones ¿Qué te habías ido?, nunca encontré respuesta" gime Lisa mosqueando y llorosa.

"por favor, esto no fue su culpa, sino mía" confiesa Lincoln acariciando el rostro de Lisa.

"¿Cómo?" pregunta Lisa confusa.

"ahora no puedo darte la respuesta, mi querida genio, debes esperar has eso por mí, por tu hermano mayor" pide Lincoln con una suave sonrisa confortante.

"no puedo aceptarlo, a menos… ¿Que me des algo a cambio?" provoca Lisa sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo que quieras mi doctora." dice Lincoln con gran sonrisa.

"¿sabes que no soy una chica muy afectuosa?, pero me gustaría, ¿tú sabes?" pide Lisa apenada.

Con mucho gusto Lincoln abraza a Lisa por varios minutos dando tanto cariño guardado por años de distancia y separación, después de unos minutos Lincoln recoge del suelo los viejos anteojos y dárselo nuevamente a Lisa, ya de cierta forma redundando su viejo vinculo fraternal, al salir de la enfermería notan a Lili recostada en la pared de la escuela dormitando, dicha escena provocan a nuestro héroe de blanco una nostálgica, para actuar caballeroso y llevar a Lili cargada de brazo hasta salir del edificio.

* * *

* Estos es una breve referencia a Cyborg 009 (espero que lo conozcan tenga una leve idea)


	4. Chapter IV las ratas blancas

Buenas tardes, dia y noches.

Disculpe la tardanza con el capitulo he estado ocupado con otras historia que están entrado en fase de culminación, pero bueno aqui esta presente espero que le guste.

un recordatorio rápido.

"dialogo entre los personaje"

(pensamientos del personaje **)**

 **traslado en negrilla sea de tiempo o lugar o enfoque del un personaje**

Aparte gracias por los comentarios tantos positivos.

* * *

Capitulo IV las ratas blancas.

Al salir de la academia Lili, Lincoln y Lisa se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encuentra aparcada su motocicleta, aun ese corto trayecto, en la mente de Lincoln un pequeño pensamiento reconfortante al tener tan cerca a su hermana, haciendo memoria de los momentos en que cuando era una bebe, a su vez dolido por no estar con ella en varios momento de su vida.

"Lincoln, ¿Qué medio de transporte utiliza para el desplazamiento de un lugar a otro?" pregunta Lisa sacando a Lincoln de el tren del pensamiento.

"Usaremos mi motocicleta, así que es hora de despertar Lili" responde Lincoln a su vez que trata de despertar a Lili.

"¿Conoces los riesgo de conducir una motocicleta?" cuestiona Lisa alterada.

"Aahh, ya llegamos a casa" pregunta Lili bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

"Si y es por eso que lo hace divertido" responde Lincoln jocoso dejando en el suelo a Lili.

"Aún no hemos llegado Lili y toma ponte esto" comenta Lincoln al entregarle un casco pequeño a Lili y otro a Lisa siendo morado para Lili y uno verde con franja blanca a Lisa.

"Bien, tu iras delante de mí y Lisa atrás" indica Lincoln al subir en su motocicleta.

"¡No pienso subir a eso!" exclama Lisa insegura.

"Vamos confía en mi" calma Lincoln con una sonrisa segura y estirando su mano.

Con algo de duda acepta la mano de Lincoln, una vez montada toma de la cintura Lincoln, que a realizar una patada de arranque, enciende la motocicleta que ruge con fuerza sorprendiendo ambas Louds por las vibraciones del motor, a lo poco comienza avanzar por las calles de royal Woods para la suerte de nuestro héroe el viento amortigua las quejas de su hermanita genio, que aún tiene su habito de hablar de los posibles desastres que puede ocurrir en su trayecto, en cambio la más pequeña disfruta la brisa fría contra su rostro mostrando una linda sonrisa en esta noche templada por la ciudad.

30 minutos después.

Lincoln estaciona frente la casa Loud dejar a sus pasajeras, pero sin mucho gusto para él una persona espera en el porche de casa, la cual se acerca hasta estar 3 metros de distancia.

"Lisa, Lili ¿están bien?" pregunta su madre.

"Si, el viaje fue divertido" responde Lili muy animada mientras abraza a su madre.

"Aun con todos los riesgo que puede dar ese vehículo fue muy placentero y confortante" responde Lisa acomodándose su nuevo lente.

"Mucha gracias en traerla, Lincoln, ¿niñas podría entrar necesito hablar a solas con él?" agradece y pide Rita amablemente

Las chicas obedecen a su madre que espera el ingresar de sus hijas. Aun así por la ventana de la casa se nota las siluetas de Lucy y las gemelas junto con Lisa e Lili observando los posibles consentimientos frente a ellas. Varios minutos en silencio surge entre los dos individuos que no encuentran palabra que decir, un mar de sentimiento errático sufre Rita Loud al ver su retoño tan cambiado lo que fue un muchacho relajado, creativo, alegre, intrépido, maduro y intrépido, ahora es un hombre sereno, rudo, fuerte, determinado, firme.

Su pensamiento es interrumpido por al escuchar la voz carente de sentimiento hacia ella.

"De nada, señora Loud, si no tiene nada ¿Qué decir? Me iré a mi hotel" responde Lincoln frio y atajante dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

"Espera, ¿por favor quédate?" suplica Rita algo alterada.

"Lamentablemente debo declinar, será en otra ocasión" rechaza Lincoln siendo cortes aún sin demostrar emoción en su tono voz.

"Que tenga buena noche" se despide Lincoln secante y partir hacia la ciudad.

(Oh, Lincoln, ¿Por qué no fui una mejor madre para ti?) se cuestiona Rita una que reingresa a su hogar.

 **En la mañana siguiente.**

 **Punto de vista de Lisa.**

Una mañana algo repetitiva para nuestra jovencita genio realiza , al tener el día de hoy libre de enseña por el cual se enfocarse en sus experimentos en el laboratorio, después de todo siempre preferido la ciencia, química, antes de la electrónica, la programación, al terminar su desayuno con su progenitores y allegados biológicos, un pensamiento aun ronda por su compleja mente, siendo los resultados de su combate contra Lincoln.

Por decisión propia prefiere apartar esas ideas para poder concentrar en sus proyectos.

 **15 minutos más tarde.**

Un taxi se detiene en la zona industrial de Royal Woods para dejar a la joven pasajera frente un gran almacén de ladrillos color caoba con el tejado en forma de cúpula de cielo raso, una puerta de acero forjado con una cerradura cibernética a su lado, a los segundos que se coloca el código de seguridad automáticamente la puerta se abre, desde el interior está totalmente a oscura hasta que Lisa activa un interruptor a su lado derecho que ilumina al grande y largo laboratorio científico el cual cuentas con diversa mesas de estudios, microscopio, anaqueles, libreros, laptops, estantes, refrigeradores, centrifugadoras, entre otros serie de juegos de química y cajas dentro de ella hay libro, muestra y suministro de oficina.

Todo el laboratorio esta pulcro e implacable a simple vista siendo capaz de reflejar como espejo en las superficie.

"es hora de ciencias" exclama con gusto Lisa.

Al medio día.

"HOLA, Lisa" saluda alegre Lili al ingresar al laboratorio.

"AAAAHHHH" grita Lisa sorpresivamente.

"Lili ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Lisa al mirar con reproche a su hermanita.

"vine a verte y mama me pidió entregarte el almuerzo" responde Lili retirando varios materiales científicos para colocar un envase plástico con cubiertos envuelto en servilleta.

(Vaya, ¿Cómo tiempo vuela?) Piensa lisa al ver su reloj de muñeca.

Para lisa siempre ha tenido un vínculo muy cercano con su hermanita pequeña, ambas aún mantiene un fuerte vínculo desde su niñez, de tal forma que incluso Lisa tiene una plena confianza en su hermana un pase de seguridad y un juego de llaves del laboratorio.

"aun llevan contigo esa bufanda" observa lisa detalladamente a su hermana.

"si, es muy acogedora y tu tiene los lentes que Lincoln te dio" reafirma Lili señala dicho objeto en el bolsillo delantero de su bata.

"esto era mío, pensé que lo había perdido tiempo atrás" contesta Lisa sujetando con cuidado los lentes.

Ambos al terminar a gusto su comida inesperadamente un timbre resuena en el laboratorio, ambas chicas reconocen la señal de bienvenida del laboratorio pero a la vez están curiosas por el repentino visitante

"¿Quién será?" se cuestiona Lisa a si misma dirigiéndose a una pantalla.

En la pantalla de seguridad del laboratorio muestra que frente a la puerta se encuentra Lincoln tranquilo en espera de respuesta.

"Lincoln, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo conoces este sitio?" pregunta Lisa sorprendida.

"hey Lisa, vengo a visitar a mi pequeña genio y tengo mis contactos" responde Lincoln por el interlocutor en tono simple y alegre.

La puerta es abierta que deja ingresar a Lincoln que observa con asombro todo el lugar, mostrando un silbido de impresión, a la que se acerca a sus hermanas en la mesa que usan como comedor.

"¿Cómo están chicas?" pregunta Lincoln tranquilamente.

"Muy bien Lincoln" responde Lili para levantarse de su asiento y abrazarlo.

"En óptimas condiciones como podrás ver" responde Lisa con obviedad."

"Guay chavales" exclama Lincoln a la vez que acaricia el pelo de Lili.

"¿Chavales?" comenta Lili confusa.

"Una jerga muy común en España, uno de los lugares donde estuviste" informa lisa analítica.

"Se podría decir, he estado en mucho lugares estos últimos 10 años" revela Lincoln tomando asiento.

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunta Lili curiosa.

"Colombia, Portugal, Canadá, Brasil, España, Italia, Francia, Australia, Japón, Corea sur, Reino unidos y varios otros" responde Lincoln contando con su dedo recordando.

"Woooh, eso son mucho lugares" exclama Lili con admiración y brillo en su ojos, incluso lisa esta sorprendida por la cantidad de lugares.

"Si, mucha persona conocí algunas amables otra toscas pero ahora vengo a quedarme aquí" agrega Lincoln con nostalgia finalizar sonriendo con decisión.

"¿En qué proyecto estas trabajando ahora lisa?" pregunta mirando las otras mesas de estudios.

"En un nuevo disolvente de grasa industrial y una nueva fórmula química contra incendio" responde Lisa colocándose sus guantes protectores y lente de protección.

Las horas pasaron entre los tres jóvenes en los cual Lisa notaba la mirada atenta de su hermano en ella en los momentos de trabajar con los químicos, incluso en los momento que Lili seguía preguntando de cómo eran los lugares que visito, sin darse cuenta por propia fijancion no se dio cuenta que vertió de más un compuesto, acto seguido comenzaron una reacción química espontanea antes que se Lisa reaccionara es jalada por su bata para ser cubierta.

BBBBOOOOMMM.

La gran nube negra cubre todo el laboratorio seguido de una incesante alarma, el sistema de seguridad se activa sacando el humo de la habitación por medio de las ventila seguido de los aspersores que sueltan grande cantidades de agua para eliminación de los componentes químicos donde en una esquina esta Lincoln pantalones algo quemados y con su chaleco destrozado mostrado una espalda con quemaduras químicas de primer grado e incrustaciones de vidrio clavado en su omoplato derecho y la parte baja de la espalda, parte de fuerte tos.

(ahh, LINCOLN) piensa Lisa al abrir los ojos y ver la sangre escurrirse por la frente de su hermano.

"¿Están bien?" pregunta Lincoln mostrando preocupación por ella en vez de él.

"LINC… estas san.." es intenta decir Lili con ojos llorosos voz algo quebrada pero Lincoln la silencia colocando un dedo en los labios sonriendo tranquilo.

"Tranquila, estaré bien..aahgg" dice Lincoln normalidad hasta que Lisa toca una de sus quemaduras.

"¡esto debe ser tratado de una vez!" exclama Lisa al separarse de los brazos de su hermano e ir por el botiquín de primero auxilio.

"Lincoln desvístete debo tratar esa heridas" ordena Lisa al detenerse los aspersores y pasarle una paños a Lili y Lincoln.

Este hace caso sin titubeos dejando caer su destrozado chaleco al suelo, ambas se sorprende de la definición anatómica de Lincoln no muestra exceso de grasa o sobra masa muscular esta total equivalencia en su cuerpo, Lisa toma saltar este detalla para comenzar aplicar un ungüento seguido de usar unas pinzas para extraer los fragmento de vidrio clavado, después de 25 minutos en silencio acaba con su labor en vendar el torso de Lincoln cubrirse con una de las bata de laboratorio de Lisa.

"Disculpa hermano sino distrajera no saldría lastimado" se disculpa Lisa cabeza abajo.

"No te disculpe, sin importar el riesgo, volvería a protegerlos" afirma Lincoln al tomar del mentón fijar sus mirada compresiva y fraternal.

"¡Pero mañana tienes un combate con Lola y Lana!" recuerda Lisa preocupada.

"cierto, después me preocupare por eso, confía en mi yo ganare el combate" dice Lincoln confiado y seguro.

"¿en el combate de ayer dejaste usar el estilo familiar caballo de plata y en segundo cambiaste por otro que no logre reconocer, cuál es?" pregunta Lisa seria en el tema.

"Thai Chi Xang Zhao Lung, una rama del Thai Chi pero la adapte a mi propio estilo" responde Lincoln sin interés a su vez que comienza a limpiar el lugar junto sus hermanas.

(Interesante un estilo de lucha proveniente de China, ¿Qué mas ocultas?) piensa Lisa analítica.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Lisa.**

Al terminar la limpieza sin darse cuenta había llegado el atardecer en el cual Lincoln espero que sus hermanas subieran en un taxi para salir de zona industrial, una vez solo observa con calma el laboratorio de Lisa algunos segundo y luego irse hacia el centro a ir apartamento a descansar ya que su mañana se enfrentara un par desafiante.

"como vieron hace poco proteger a mis hermanas es una prioridades principales en mi escala de valores, y esto es apenas el comienzo tal vez lleve dos pero falta otra 8 chicas aún más complicada pero este es el desafío que tome, hasta la próxima" se despide Lincoln al romper la cuarta pared mientras sale de la zona industrial.


	5. Chapter V las fieras gatunas

bueno aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, se que lo he hecho esperar mucho, pero yo no controlamos ni mi trabajo, el tiempo, ni los virus pero tenga esto muy seguro, no dejaré esta historia sin un final eso también incluye mi otro trabajo y la única forma que lo deje es que este 30 metros bajo tierra.

sin mas que decir disfruten de la historia, mis lectores.

* * *

Capítulo V las fieras gatunas.

Una nuevo día surge en la hermosa ciudad de Royal Woods en el centro de la ciudad en un bloque de departamento se encuentra levantándose de una pesada noche dolor afectado por las constante ola de dolor que envía su espalda quemada, sin más toma prisa en darse un ducha de agua tibia para aliviar la molestia a su vez que se sumerge en un mar de pensamiento.

(Hoy me toca al par de loquilla, ¿Qué tendría planeado?) piensa Lincoln aliviando su dolor.

Al salir de la ducha preparar sus nuevas vendas bajo unas mezclas de ungüento y medicinas herbales para comenzar a vendarse el torso, después de un desayuno se prepara para salir nuevamente a recorrer a la ciudad.

 **Mientras en el hogar Loud.**

En la habitación de Lana y Lola ambas par de chicas se prepara en coordinación para su día escolar a su vez demuestran con gran agilidad y coordinación el intercambio de pertenecía sin mostrar tropiezo.

"El escenario está listo para enfrentamiento de la tarde" comenta Lana a su hermana levantar su bolso de herramienta.

"Excelente ya debe estar distribuido los anuncio para el evento" agrega Lola a su gemela mientras se maquilla en el espejo.

"Aun crees ¿Qué tu plan funcione para hacernos ganar?" cuestiona Lana mirando el reflejo de su gemela.

"puede que sí o puede que no, pero será humillado una caiga derrotado frente a nosotras" finaliza sonriendo con maldad una vez que termina de maquillarse.

 **Punto de vista de Lola.**

Habíamos terminado de alistarnos para bajar a desayunar e irnos a la escuela, pero en el desayuno se notaba como Lisa y Lili se mostraba algo preocupadas, siendo algo raro en Lisa en demostrarlo así, debe ser algo de sus experimentos y Lili bueno es una niña en desarrollo puede ser que sea su día.

"Espero ver una gran gala de su habilidades hijas" comenta Sr. Lynn atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

"Así será papa, ganaremos y cumplirá tu palabra" responde Lana seria.

"Le aconsejo ¿Qué no subestimen a su oponente? O sino le pasara lo mismo que a su hermana" finaliza Sr. Lynn a retirarse de la mesa.

(Descubriré el secreto que nos ocultaste, nada nos detendrá para saber la verdad) piensa Lola con determinación y fervor.

 **Horas más tarde en la academia Loud.**

Había terminado el segundo periodo de clase en sector de la secundaria un las gemelas Loud salían de su clase de historia que comparten, siendo la hora del almuerzo ambas gemelas se dirigen al comedor para reunirse a comer sus almuerzos, al ingresar cada una toma camino a una mesa diferente donde esperan sus compañeras, amigas y amigos.

"Entonces amiga ¿Cuál será el evento sorpresa de esta tarde?" pregunta una joven catira.

"Es una sorpresa" responde Lola guardando el misterio.

"¿Otro evento de modelaje?" pregunta un joven pelirrojo al beber de su gaseosa.

"¿Concierto de musical?" agrega otra chica castaña al final de mesa.

"¿O conferencia científica?" concluye un chico azabache mostrando aburrimiento al mencionar dicho acto.

"No, no, no y no, es algo más grande y poco común" suelta Lola como única pista.

Por varios minutos los chicos observa a la bella joven meditan su única pista, pero al ser unos adolescente, no encuentra lo posible respuesta, en cambio Lola se mantiene pensativa de la actitud algo pasiva de su hermanas menores esta mañana.

(Estará bien Lili, ¿parecía preocupada por algo?, antes de la pelea le preguntare) piensa para si misma Lola.

Fin del punto de vista de lola.

En cambio en el otro sector de comedor Lana acaba de terminar su almuerzo acompañado de varios chichos vestido de overoles, ropa de trabajo, mostrando en su vestimenta manchas de grasas, mugre y algunas manchas de comida, mientras el grupo de chicos conversan de su proyecto, Lana apenas presta atención al tema, ya que dentro de poco luchara contra una de las pocas personas que ha creído en ella, en cuestiones de belleza siendo uno de sus momentos favoritos, pero por otro lado se encuentra molesta con él, por el largo tiempo en que nunca supo de él, extrañando los días de juegos con barro y a su vez el cariño en las noches de que tenia pesadilla a ella y su gemela eran confortada por Lincoln.

(¿Por qué tuviste que desaparecer?) medita Lana terminado comer mientras sonríe falsamente a sus amigos para evitar que se preocupen.

"Espera, Lana ¿sabes de que trata el evento de esta tarde" pregunta uno de su amigo que la alcanza al terminar de comer.

"Si pero no puedo decirte de que tratara, Mayconl" responde Lana a su amigo al dejar las bandeja de comida en su lugar designado.

"Diablo, pensaba saltarme el evento para seguir trabajando en mi proyecto" comenta Mayconl pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño para recogerlo y colocarse su gorra.

"Creerme amigo, ¿Qué te gustara el evento de hoy?, será algo que nunca allá visto antes" agrega Lana sonriendo en confianza seguido de un ansia por saciar.

"¡Que raro!, no te había visto así desde te permitieron desarmar y armar el automóvil de profesor Ocanto" observa Mayconl a su amiga que fácilmente nota su prisa en mirar su reloj de muñeca.

"Bueno, el perdió contra mí y mi hermana, no debió apostar si sabía que nos enfrentaría a ambas" comenta Lana sonriendo con burla.

"Cierto, después de todo ustedes son el dúo felino" responde Maycoln con simpleza.

"Nos vemos, Mayconl ¿debo prepararme para evento?" se despide Lana en un cruce de pasillo dirigiéndose al anfiteatro.

Fin del punto de vista de Lana.

Ahora nos dirigimos a zona de primaria de la academia Loud siendo más especifico en el la clase 5-D en donde podemos observar a la antigua profesora de Johnson mostrando poco cambio por el paso del tiempo, alguno siendo pequeñas arrugas en las comisura de los ojos, seguido de algunas pocas canas blancas que se oculta bajo su peinado recogido, aun con todo eso muestra su alegría por enseñar acompañado de una sonrisa positiva, mientras la clase continua nota con facilidad como una de su alumnas esta distraída y sin más esperaría para tomar carta en el asunto.

RRRRRIIINNNGGG.

Al sonar timbre que da fin a las clases, los niños salieron en estampida exceptuando por Lili siendo la ultima en salir del grupo de niños. Justo cuando camina hacia la puerta de salida.

"Lili, espera" dice Prof. Johnson.

"si ¿profesora?" contesta Lili confusa a poco paso de salir del aula.

"¿algo sucede Lili, estuviste muy distraída en clase? ¿Tienes algún problema?" pregunta Prof. Johnson preocupado.

"No, estoy bien, es que estoy algo pensativa" responde Lili evasiva.

"Soy tu maestra puede confiar en mi" dice Prof. Johnson presionado con suavidad.

"bbuueennoo. Lo que me preocupa es mi hermano" confiesa Lili apenada.

"¿hermano?" comenta Prof. Johnson confundido.

"si mi hermano, Lincoln apareció hace algunos días y ayer salió herido al salvarme a mi y a lisa de un accidente en su laboratorio" confiesa su duda Lili en tono triste.

"¡LINCOLN VOLVIO!" grita Prof. Johnson alterada y sorprendida de tener noticia de uno su antiguo estudiante favorito.

Tal arrebato provoca un gran susto en la niña rubia por tan repentino grito, acto seguido nota como su profesora muestra dicha faceta vergonzosa de ella, para toser y retomar la compostura con un ligero sonrojo vergüenza y volver a tomar la palabra.

"Disculpa, pero saber de Lincoln me tomo por sorpresa, él fue uno de mis estudiantes hace tiempo atrás, hasta que entro en secundaria y más nunca supe de el" Explica Prof. Johnson con una sonrisa triste.

"¡Usted tuvo a mi hermano como estudiante!" exclama Lili sorprendido acercándose al escritorio de la profesora.

"si, es uno de mis estudiante favorito por su creatividad, carisma y ocurrencia" afirma Prof. Johnson con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"venga conmigo si, ¿quiere verlo?" dice Lili tomando de la mano a la profesora sonriendo con alegría e inocencia para llevarla al otro lado de la escuela.

 **En parte trasera del anfiteatro.**

En la zona de carga un motocicleta acaba de llegar siendo Lincoln como conductor pero sin su chaqueta y usando una camiseta polo manga larga naranja siendo 15 minutos antes de enfrentarse a las gemelas, accediendo por la salida de emergencia Lincoln recorre los pasillo corto y angosto del edificio por el recorrido observa los antiguo escenario, cajas, cuerdas, cables, bocinas y equipo electrónicos, todo y cada objeto tenía el propósito de ser utilizado para las obras escolares, exposiciones, concierto o cualquier otro evento, aun así Lincoln no se demostraba impresionado hasta detenerse en el pasillo de los camerino recodando como de joven ayudo a Lana a ganar 2 entradas para Lactolandia, a su vez la veces en que ayudo en las actuaciones de Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola y Lisa.

Su tren de recuerdo se detuvo al estar enfrente a una puerta roja con estrella plateada en la parte superior en estampado con el nombre de Lola en letra cursiva y dorada dentro de la estrella. Lincoln coloca la oreja contra la puerta en busca de un sonido de vida dentro de la habitación pero no hay ruido, en momento toca el pomo de la puerta con la duda de entrar o seguir su camino, fuero poco los minutos para seguir adelante y no entrar, en ese momento mira a nuestra audiencia.

"Si sé que preguntaran ¿porque no entre?" dice Lincoln mirando lectores sin vacilar.

"aunque me gustaría recodar todo los buenos momentos que pase con ambas en esa habitación y las incontables peleas que detuve entre ambas, pero debo seguir adelante enfrentarlas y enmendar mis errores" concluye Lincoln al llegar al final del pasillo.

Al traspasar la última puerta y entrar a la parte tras bambalina del teatro-multifuncional donde la espera la familia Loud y incluso una invitada inesperada, que toma un poco sorprendido a Lincoln en ver a su maestra de quinto acompañada de Lili y Lisa que viene a recibirlo con un abrazo por parte de ambas hermanas, en cambio la profesora mantiene distancia prudente pero fácilmente nota su pequeña mueca de dolor al ser abrazado por ambas chicas que rápidamente oculta al separarse.

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?" pregunta Lisa preocupada.

"Están bien casi ni la siento" miente Lincoln sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"Seguro, que no te duelen" presiona Lili a Lincoln que contesta con una afirmación con la cabeza.

"Muchacho, ya eres todo un hombre" alaga Prof. Johnson alegre de ver al antiguo estudiante.

"Gracias, usted sigue igual de bella" responde el alago Lincoln.

"Hank.. Hank" interrumpe Lola la interacción del par.

"¿Estás listo para luchar?, hermano" pregunta Lana al llegar junto su gemela.

Lincoln se sorprende por la apariencia de su hermanitas ambas usan un conjunto deportivo color amatista en parte superior top deportivo sin manga revelando obligo, en los brazos cuenta guantes sin dedos y coderas del mismo color, en partes inferior un short ajustado hasta la mitad de la rodilla y zapatillas de suela liza sin trenzas, ambas con el pelo suelto que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, aunque la mirada de Lincoln es de sorpresa al ver lo bonitas que se ambas así, en cambio las gemelas se molestan con su hermano al no tener respuesta.

"¡LINCOLN!" gritan ambas hermanas.

"…Eeeehh. Si estoy listo" responde Lincoln algo aturdido pero se detiene para voltear y mirar a Lisa y Lili.

"chicas, ¿podrían traer de mi motocicleta un paquete?, por cierto está en el maletero de la moto" pide Lincoln lanzado las llaves hasta Lisa que la atrapa sin dificultad.

Sin esperar respuesta sigue su camino hasta el centro del escenario en que el telón está cerrado, aun así se denota como el escenario tiene diversa cajas, taburetes, paredes finas de madera y otros obstáculos esparcido por los alrededores de los tres individuos, al tomar sus posturas de combates las cortinas se desplazan ingresando la luz de proyectores, seguido de varios murmullos, estos impactan en Lincoln que por un momento queda cegado unos segundos, antes que su vista se ajuste y observe nervioso a la gran multitud de estudiantes expectante por tal revelación antes ellos.

"Buenas tardes, hoy tenemos el gusto de presenciar un desafío antes la familia Loud, nuestro misterioso retador de camisa naranja contra las gemelas felinas, yo seré su locutora y comentarista Luna Loud" exclama por los altavoces.

"¡Que comience el combate!" finaliza Luna.

Acto seguido las gemelas toman una breve carrera zigzagueo entre los obstáculos dificultándole a Lincoln seguir la pista de ambas pequeñas, repentinamente logra de poco bloquear una patada alta de su flanco derecho de una hermana pero descubriendo su flanco izquierdo siéndole imposible evitar una patada derribo de su segunda oponente, una vez cae contra el suelo de madera el público ovaciona al par de locales, pero la arremetida de las gemelas continua con varios golpes de los cuales nuestro héroe de tejado blanco esquiva rondado por el suelo hasta llegar a chocar contra uno de los obstáculo del campo con prisa se levanta, apenas poder bloquear una patada doble de ambas gemelas destrozando el obstáculo de su espalda.

"auch, eso dejara marca, como vemos las gatas apenas están jugando con su oponente" comenta Luna dolida y energizar el público.

Las chicas retroceden en espera de que su oponente se levante, en poco segundo nota a Lincoln de pie que le muestra una sonrisa tranquila para tomar otra vez su postura, sin prisa nuevamente se lanza al ataque por el frente, ambas comienza a lanzar golpes precisos hacia pecho, costilla, estomago, en respuesta Lincoln comienza a desviar, bloquear con su brazos algunos golpes pero la coordinación de sus hermanas le dificultad detener su golpe veloces, de cada 2 que detiene o desvia recibe otro 2 si no fuera por la gran resistencia al dolor, aunque eso es lo de menos su mayor preocupación son dos.

La primera es su espalda que por cada golpe recibido comienza abrir las heridas del día anterior y la segunda son las miradas de sus hermanas que notan la prisa de acabar con el encuentro con rapidez y prisa, Lincoln al notar eso detalle baja su guardia un instante para recibir otro par de patadas al pecho y estómago, lanzándolo hacia atrás e impactar contra un taburete que enganchar su brazos en brevedad, al recuperar el aliento y tratar de reincorporase nota que no puede por el fuerte agarre de una de las gemelas, en cambio la otra comienza acribillar de golpes el estomago desprotegido de Lincoln por varias segundos hasta cansarse.

"RINDETE" Exclama la que sujeta sus brazos.

"Si ríndete, Lincoln no hay forma que escapes de estas" agrega la castigadora por el frente.

"…." No hay respuesta solo escuchan respiración de Lincoln que observa su alrededor algo desorientado un momento.

"no lo volveré a decir, ríndete" ordena la verdugo preparándose para dar otro golpe.

"haha, no me rendiré" suelta Lincoln determinado junto una risa suave, a su vez observa el llegar de Lili y Lisa tras bambalina con su paquete.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,CLAP.

Inesperadamente Lincoln se estira hacia adelante para lamer el rostro de su verdugo seguido de soltar una patada frontal que aprovecha para tomar impulso dar un mortal conmocionados a todos el público y su retenedora que es abrazada y arrojada contra una de las paredes de madera del campo de batalla.

"aahh, ¡qué asco! Lincoln ¿Qué te pasa?" exclama Lola asqueada y molesta.

La queja cae en oídos sordos ambas gemelas notan como los brazos de su hermano cuelga inertes había sacrificado su brazos para liberar, incluso el público están impactado por la extraña postura encorvando un poco las rodillas seguido encovar la espalda y dejar su brazos rozando el suelo, su mirada se vuelve filosa y una sonrisa perlada lo acompaña dejado la punta de la lengua por fuera mientras imita el movimiento bífero de un reptil. Una rápida mirada se conecta con su compañera indicándole lanzarse nuevamente a la ofensiva.

"Esto es inesperado, señores ahora veremos una de la clásica maniobra de este par de combatiente las garras sobre garras" comenta Luna con emoción interesando al público.

Ambas gemelas nuevamente comienza a recorrer por el campo ocultándose entre los obstáculos nuevamente, en cambio Lincoln camina con pasos lentos y pesados hasta el centro del escenario sin montar guardia, la primera en atacar por arriba es Lana y por debajo la sigue Lola con un barrido en el último segundo Lincoln la esquiva para contraatacar con un golpe de maza con su brazo derecho dando un golpe seco a Lana a su vez Lola recibe parte golpe al atajar a su hermana.

"¡Ah, detenido el ataque! Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba" comenta Luna de tal proeza.

Acto seguido Lincoln retrocede esquivado dos puñetazos por parte de las gemelas al intentar desesperadas de contraatacar, ambas miran con furia a su hermano Lana hace una seña para inicia nuevamente su ataque en coordinado, inmediatamente deben evadir los golpes de su hermanos que de una nueva forma tiene más rango y longitud sus golpes, siendo difícil de acercase, automáticamente cambia de estrategia en atacar ambos flancos en busca de crear una abertura, comenzado a lanzar golpes y patadas, las cuales son sujetadas por nuestro héroe que solo utilizando la parte superior de su cuerpo junto con su brazo en reducir la fuerza de los golpes anulado todo el daño de los golpes.

"Esto es inesperado sin importar la dirección de los ataque nuestro retador detiene y anula, esto es inaudito" exclama con sorpresa Luna.

(Espera, ¡eso es sangre!) Piensa preocupada Luna al notar varias manchas roja surgir en la parte trasera de la camiseta.

(¡Mierda!, ahh mi herida se están abriendo, debo terminar esto ya) Apresura Lincoln al sentir líquido vital comenzar recorrer su espalda.

(Idiota, cretino, no debí dejarte luchar) Piensa molesta Lisa por dejarse convencer de su hermano.

(¡Hermano!) Piensa Lili alterada.

Antes de que las heridas se abran más Lincoln interceptan los últimos ataques de sus hermanas que intenta deshacer su agarre siéndole imposible escapar de un fuerte jalón son atraídas para ser estampadas contra una de las cajas, sin soltar su agarre Lincoln continúa moviéndose entre ring halan par de jóvenes azotándolas contras las cajas, paredes y otros obstáculo rompible, para finalizar con un lanzamiento girando en su mismo ejes, disparando ambas jóvenes contra los escombros terminando así el combate.

"¡No puedes ser! Las… gatas ge…me..las han. PERDIDO" exclama Luna sorprendida.

En menos de un segundo las cortinas del teatro se cierra dando paso a la familia Loud, vaya a ver las leve herida que tiene las gemelas, siendo varios moretones, chichones, laceraciones en la piel al ser arrastrada por el piso de pino del escenario dando que ambas están inconscientes, a la vez que Lisa, Lili y Prof. Johnson se acerca preocupada por las heridas de Lincoln este se mantiene erguido con respiración algo cortada por el exceso de fuerza que debió aplicar para maniobrar así a sus dos combatiente, antes de que se acerca a ver el estado de sus hermanas su madre viene hacia el corriendo.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" GRITA Lincoln frío con cierto tono molesto evitando a su madre y pasar atrás vez de ella y llegar con sus hermanitas inconscientes.

El grito se escuchó por todo el teatro llamando la atención de público.

"Lincoln estas herido, no debes moverte, ¿déjame revisar tus herida, hijo?" pide Sra. Loud dolida y preocupada.

"No gracias, Sra. Rita pero le recuerdo ¿Qué mientras porte el apellido Blesck, yo no soy su hijo?" responde Lincoln firmen acomodarse los huesos de los brazos.

(Me gustaría poder charlar con ustedes, pero será en otro momento) medita Lincoln al mirar a las gemelas a su vez como sus otras hermanas no le permite el paso y también como Ronnie Anne lo mira con ira suprimida.

"¿Por qué haces esto hermano?" pregunta Lucy en voz alta ignorado que tras la cortina los estudiantes de secundaria escucha la situación claramente.

"¿Si quieres saber derrotarme?" responde Lincoln sin dar la cara caminado hacia la salida de emergencia.

"el vienes de la otra semana, en el recinto médico de la academia en la noche no llegue tarde" desafía Lucy invitando a su hermano.

"Lisa, las llaves" ordena Lincoln serio a Lisa.

"uhm, toma" espeta Lisa molesta con su hermano por haber herido a su madre.

(¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto Lincoln?) Se pregunta Prof. Johnson a si misma

"Lili, por favor entrega mi paquete a las gemelas" pide Lincoln antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En el otro lado Lincoln apenas puede soportar el dolor de su espalda tanto por las quemadura y cortes que comienza tintar con mayor rapidez su camisa naranja a casi ser toda roja de un lado, inmediatamente se comunica con su hermano mientras camina hacia su motocicleta, durante el trayecto comienza recibir una llamada.

"alo no es buen momento para hablar, amigo" contesta Lincoln caminando con lentitud.

"Compadre, no sea así, te traigo buenas noticias" comunica el extraño de la llamada.

"Bien, ¿Cuáles son las noticia?" pregunta Lincoln al detener su caminar.

"Encontré lo que me pediste, y es más te lo entregaré en persona dentro de 3 días" informa el extraño en tono alegre y juguetón.

"genial, te espero" acorta Lincoln alegre.

"¿Cuándo llegue? Nos tomamos algunos Bloody y después te daré lo que me encomendaste, tal vez podamos encontrar algún BB para una acción fugaz, jeje" comenta soñador extraño de la llamada.

"vale tío, ¿Qué aquí te espero?, nos vemos luego" se despide Lincoln al llegar a la parte trasera.

Donde lo espera Clyde que inmediato toma las llaves de Lincoln para encender la motocicleta y llevarse Lincoln hasta su apartamento dando fin al tan ajetreado día.


	6. Chapter VI mayordomo y mecanico

hellos, gente, volví después de penurias y dificultades para mi equipo me refiero, como se vio antes estoy vivo y coleando para seguir escribiendo la prueba esta aquí, para todos aquellos que esperaron y lo que no también, pero bueno sin disfruten del capitulo, eso es todo lo que diré o escribiré, hasta el siguiente cap.

* * *

Capítulo VI Mayordomo y Mecánico

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro con las gemelas Louds, aun así en el hogar de los Loud están algo calma para la mayoría de los residentes, exceptuando a la más pequeñas de las niñas que mira curiosa el encargo que dejo su hermano mayor, desde entonces no a logrado ver nuevamente a su hermano por otra parte sus hermanas se mantenía preocupada del altercado de su madre.

 **Punto de vista de Lili.**

Era viernes había salido temprano de clase me dirigía a mis casillero donde tenía guardado el paquete que Lincoln me entrego, mis hermanas había despertado 2 horas después del encuentro muy golpeada tanto que papa decidió que no asistieran a clase hasta que se recuperan pero tenía muchas dudas.

Durante el camino a casa trataba de responder él ¿Por qué Lincoln se había alterado tanto con mama? ¿Por qué tenía ese cambio de actitud con nuestro padre cada vez que se encuentran?, y algo era seguro una vez que vuelva ver le preguntare pero primero debó cumplir con lo que me entrego. Una vez que llegue a mi hogar me dirigí hacia la habitación de gemelas con el paquete en mano.

(Según mama sus lesiones no eran graves sino que sufrieron una serie contusiónese en su cuerpo) recuerda Lili pasando por la habitación de las gemelas antes de tocar.

TOCK, TOCK, TOCK

"Pase" responden ambas gemelas.

Al abrir la puerta nota ambas hermanas lista para salir de casa sin heridas visible aparte Lana prepara su maletín de herramientas y Lola terminaba de fijar su cabello.

"Chicas ¿tiene un minuto?" pregunta Lili.

"Claro hermanita, ¿Qué sucede?" cuestiona Lana a terminar de empacar sus herramientas.

"Lincoln me pidió que le entregara esto a ustedes antes de que se fuera" dice Lili entregando el paquete.

"¿Y qué es?" cuestiona Lola lista para salir observando en duda el paquete.

"no sé, es para ustedes por eso no lo abrir" responde Lili sincera.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Lili.**

Ambas chicas observan la caja de cartón tapada con cinta de embalar, lana de su cinturón de herramienta saca una tijeras la cual utiliza para abrir tan misterioso paquete, al mirar el interior del paquete ambas chicas ahogan un grito de sorpresa y conmoción por dos preciados objeto que una declaran como perdido.

Lola toma con sumo cuidado una antigua tiara a su lado una diadema rosa con diseño fino de perlas y diamantes rosa incrustados entrelazado debajo de esta una carta sellada dirigida para ella. Por Lana su vieja gorra roja de cuando era más chica a su lado un gorra idéntica pero con el logo estampado por delante de dos llaves inglesa entrecruzada y de lado su nombre estampado en azul rey. Al pasar algunos minutos observando su obsequio Lana decide irse de la habitación molesta al no tener una carta, dejando alterada a sus hermanas.

 **1 horas después.**

Lana había tomado un bus para dirigirse al taller escolar donde se dedica a los proyectos personales de los estudiantes ingresados y egresados de la academia Loud, siendo un casual taller automovilístico grande divido por dos sectores siendo el izquierdo a los proyectos artísticos y carpinterías, el derecho a los proyectos mecánicos y ingeniero, lana ingresa por el ala derecha del edificio para ir a su casillero y cambiarse lista para trabajar.

 **Por el freten del taller de Academia Loud.**

Una motocicleta se detiene justo en uno de los portones de ingreso de vehículo, el conductor siendo Lincoln se dirige a uno de los portones abiertos en el cual un grupo de chicos trabajan en un automóvil clásico siendo un Malibu pulido sin pintura y el motor colgando encima de este.

"Buenos días, disculpen ¿me podrían de decir si esta Lana Loud?" pregunta Lincoln arrastrando su motocicleta adentro del taller mecánico.

"Recién acaba de ir a su taller esta a tres puerta a la derecha" responde un estudiante mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo.

"Gracias" agradece Lincoln por el dato para ir hacia alla.

"¡Espera!" exclama uno de los estudiantes deteniendo a Lincoln justo antes de salir del taller.

"¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?" interroga Lincoln al estudiante de mecánica.

"¡Tú eres el chico que venció a mi amiga Lana y su hermana Lola!" señala estudiante siendo Mayconl.

Resto de los estudiantes que están en el taller se alteran dejan su trabajo para mirar con seriedad a Lincoln siendo 8 personas en total que deciden dejar su labor para mirar a muerte a Lincoln cual se mantiene tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro desea evitar una lucha innecesaria.

"Si, ese soy yo, ¿hay algún problema que vea a mi hermana menor?" contraataca Lincoln alzando una ceja.

"Yo soy su novio y ella nunca me ha dicho de tener un hermano" miente Mayconl altanero.

En menos de un minuto Lincoln observa frente a Mayconl siendo un joven de 17 o 18 años, de 1,75 cm de alto fornido de tez clara, usando overol completo azul marino hasta la mitad abierta que muestra una camisa blanca con algunas manchas de grasa en el pecho y botas negras pesadas de trabajo, cabello negro, ojos de color avellana, en su cuello cuelga unos lentes protectores. Al terminar de inspeccionar al supuesto novio Lincoln cambia una mirada mas seria y asesina calmando los humos de los demás estudiantes.

"Solo te dejo algo claro, si la lástima, ni lo dioses te salvara de mí, hasta que eso ocurra cuídala bien" amenaza Lincoln de manera sombría, fría y sanguinaria.

Al aclarar sus intenciones Lincoln deja el taller y se dirige hacia su hermanita, por cada portón que pasa, medita cada posible forma de iniciar una posible conversación pero al detenerse al frente del portón de Lana el cual esta cerrado.

(Llego el momento) piensa Lincoln antes de tocar.

THOCK, THOCK, THOCK, THOCK, THOCK.

"¡YA VOY!" GRITA Lana desde el interior del taller.

Lincoln escucha los movimientos de varios pasadores seguidos de engranaje y metal en movimiento hasta que un trampilla del portón es abierta a su lado derecho seguido de la cabeza de Lana que se asoma para mirar su alrededor, al notar la presencia de su hermano de inmediato frunce el ceño.

"Hola, Lincoln" saluda Lana de mala gana.

"Hola Lana, ¿puedo pasar?" responde Lincoln sereno.

"Adelante" responde su hermana indiferente volviendo a su taller.

Lincoln al entrar observa fascinado por las diversos motores, equipo electrónico, pieza mecánicas esparcidas por el taller en un orden caótico, siendo diferente de su hermanita menor como Lisa, el taller cuenta con todas las herramientas necesarias para restauración y reparación de automotriz, Lincoln sacude su cabeza para volver a enfocarse en su meta prioritaria.

Al fijar su vista en su hermana menor que mantiene ocupada limpiando su herramienta, nuestro héroe decide acercase a ella, una vez que se mantiene a su lado manteniendo el un silencio incomodo por su parte, meditando las palabras correctas pero no llega hasta que es interrumpido por su hermana.

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?" comienza lana sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

"Bien, ya volvieron a cerrarse, estaré 100% listo para luchar contra Lucy el viernes" responde Lincoln sin titubeo.

"Sé que te prometí no preguntarte sobre tu pasado pero ¿Cuál es tu afán por luchar contra nosotras?" cuestiona Lana con mirada dura e firme a su hermano.

Lincoln se congela ante la mirada de Lana algunos segundo hasta soltar un leve suspiro de derrota.

"Lana, hago esto por varias buenas razones, pero la primordial son ustedes desde chico siempre eh estado con ustedes incluso en los días pesados, duros y caóticos, ustedes era mi motivo al levantarme y seguir adelante, pero algo nos separos" revela Lincoln con nostalgia y pesar.

Mientras Lana guarda silencio para analizar su palabra Lincoln continua.

"He hecho cosa de no estar orgulloso pero también eh logrado cosas por mis mismo, mientras que ustedes decidieron quedarse aquí atrapadas en mi búsqueda, aun así siempre tuve vigilante de ustedes, sin mi ustedes comenzaron a madurar, cambiar y ser más unido, en parte me siento orgulloso por ustedes y a la vez triste de no estar presente para verlas" confianza Lincoln melancólico.

"por eso me perdone por no tener la fuerza suficiente para estar con ustedes, a la vez te pido perdón por todo" finaliza Lincoln abrazando por la espalda a su hermana.

Las suaves palabras de su hermano penetra la dura coraza de Lana, para sostener con suavidad las manos de su hermano y mirar su rostro triste.

"Pensamos que nos odiaste, te dejamos mucha carga en ti, nosotros debíamos pedir perdón pero desapareciste, antes de poder hacerlo" dice Lana volteado para abrazar a su hermano.

"hufff, perdón, sniff, perdóname" llora Lana entre sollozo presionando su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano.

"Lana, yo ya las perdone, sino fuera así no estuviera aquí presente abrazándote, así que deja el pasado atrás disfrutemos el ahora" dice Lincoln afirmando el abrazo tono fraternal.

Después de 5 largo minutos los hermanos loud rompe dicho abrazo cariñoso para regalarse un dulce sonrisa.

"te parece si vamos almorzar" propone Lincoln observando en su reloj que marca las 11:30 am.

"Claro, déjame recoger mis herramientas" accede Lana contenta por la idea de su hermano.

En poco segundo Lana recoge su equipo y tomar la mano de su hermano para salir del taller, apenas al estar afuera de las puertas del taller observan con sorpresa a los amigos de Lana en pleno acto de sabotaje en contra la motocicleta de Lincoln, dando la escena de los mecánicos en intento de sacar el motor de la moto pero sin resultado, provocando la ira de Lana.

"¡CHICOS! ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?" GRITA y reclama Lana a sus amigos mecánicos.

"nos descubrió ¡abortar!" dice uno de los mecánicos huyendo de la escena.

"Cobarde, nada solo queríamos checar la motocicleta" informa Maycoln sin mostrar nervio.

"umh, es una Zuzuki custom con pocas modificaciones no es gran cosa" detalla Lana a simple viste ignorando el golpe directo al orgullo de su hermano.

"En eso te equivocas, hermanita" interviene Lincoln aparentando calma.

"En forma estética no hay mayor detalle pero la mecánica interna e carrocería han sido modificada, siendo el chasis reforzado y estructura recubierta cromado negro e impermeable contra polvo, agua, nieve, siendo capaz de proteger el motor y aparte de tener un marcha intercambiable interna siendo capaz de tener marcha corta como larga, su motor es único al ser de válvula gemelas siendo casi 8 cilindro dando una gran aceleración, para seguridad única tanto los pernos de la ruedas como motor son de una medida especial siendo casi imposible desarmar sin la llave especial, tiene una suspensión dual delantera y trasera capaz de soportar el peso de extra del chasis reforzado, siendo capaz de conducir en casi cualquier terreno, aparte de tener otro trucos más oculto, así que no subestime a mi pequeña tesorito" aclara Lincoln tono orgulloso a tocar suavemente su motocicleta.

Una vez que nuestro peliblanco abre la maletera para sacar un casco y lanzarlo a Lana que recibe sin problema, a su vez Lincoln toma su casco de un simple golpe arranca el motor de la motocicleta para montarse en el asiento y palmear el asiento trasero haciéndole seña a Lana que se monte, esta olvida su molestia con su amigo para subir al vehículo e divertirse con su hermano, saliendo disparado hacia la salida del taller dejando al grupo de chicos algo sorprendido por la salida del dúo.

 **15 minutos después en el centro de Royal Woods.**

Lincoln detiene su motocicleta cerca de una cafetería de la cual baja enseguida lana, este aun así muestra un de caballerosidad al abrir y sostener la puerta de la cafetería siendo recompensado con un golpe suave en su hombro, una vez que cada uno toma asiento en una mesa al fondo del café, al pasar el tiempo entre el almuerzo, platicas y vivencia ambos hermanos Loud disfrutan su momento de reunión fraternal.

 **En la Academia Loud.**

En el auditorio Lola se encarga de las reparaciones y limpieza del auditorio terminando unos últimos detalles, aun así esta no ha decidido abrir el sobre de su hermano, esta se mantiene ocupada en busca de escapar de su curiosidad, al terminar de arreglar el escenario gracias a sus amigos.

"huff eso es todo, Lola" dice el chico pelirrojo algo agotado.

"Gracias, Mario por arreglar este lugar" responde Lola con una sonrisa agradecida.

"Después de cómo te dejo tu supuesto **hermano** ayer, es lo de menos que puedo hacer por mi amiga" comenta la chica de castaño.

"Verónica, no culpes a Lincoln sobre esto, él nos retó y como peleadores seguimos las normas del combate, si eso significa lastimarnos" reprocha Lola a su amiga.

"Aunque yo sigo sorprendido por todo el melodrama que le jugo a la señora Loud" dice el chico azabache en busca de evitar un pelea.

"cierto, ella como enfermera de esta escuela su habilidades en la medicina son muy conocidas, la forma de cómo le grito fue algo desconcertante" opina Mario

"no me importa si rechaza la ayuda de la señora Loud, lo mas molesto es que hirió a mi dulce príncipe" comenta un chico rubio al ingresar al auditorio.

"Brick cariño pensé ¿que tenías clases?" cuestiona Lola sorprendida de ver a su novio.

"me salte la clase de hoy estaba preocupado por ti mi princesa" responde Brick de manera galante.

"no tenias estoy bien, cariño" responde Lola con una sonrisa y beso en la mejilla.

"por cierto Lola y esta carta" pregunta Verónica sosteniendo la carta.

"seguro es otro admirador secreto" responde Mario sin importancia.

"no creo como es el sobre para ser mas serio" comenta Veronica detallado la carta.

"simple abramos la carta y problema resulto" dice Brick tomando la carta y abrirla.

"es una invitación para dos personas a la inauguración de una cafetería en el centro esta tarde" informa al grupo leyendo la carta en voz alta.

(debe ser ahí donde quiere verme pero ¿Por qué?) medita Lola la razón de esto.

"vamos ver como es, ¿vendrá conmigo cariño?" agrega Lola sonriendo a su novio.

"claro que si" afirma Brick tomando la mano de Lola.

(no dejare que me arrebate a mi princesa) piensa Brick serio.

La tarde había caído en Royal Woods tanto Brick, Lola salieron de la academia hacia el centro utilizando el auto deportivo de Brick el trayecto fue corto al llegar a un edificio de oficina mas reconocido en royal Woods por su tamaño, al ser sede White Mark una vez allí se dirigen hacia la recepción quien le indica que la cafetería se encuentra en el pent-house del edificio teniendo que subir por el elevador exterior por cada piso que suben pueden observar la hermosa vista de la ciudad que se extiende en el occidente, una vez la puerta se abren recorre un corto pasillo mirar la entrada del cafetería zodiacal en la puerta.

Una vez dentro observa la clásica decoración del local a su ambiente sereno, decoración de constelaciones, fortuna y otros misticismo, en eso un señor le pide la carta para verificar su invitación, acto seguido después de leerla le indica que lo siga hasta la terraza donde hay una mesa de tres puesto en la cual esta Lincoln sentado mirando a su invitados con una sonrisa.

"justo a tiempo, por favor tomen asiento" dice Lincoln a sus invitados.

"disculpa pero ha sido un error venir aquí" dice Brick intentado retirar.

"adelante puede irte después de todo lo único que me interesas es hablar con mi hermanita" agrega Lincoln indiferente.

"vayámonos princesa" dice Brick tomando su mano para irse.

Pero Lola sigue en su lugar ocultando su mirada de su novio, cual no entiende por qué de esto, sin más ella toma asiento sin decir palabra, Brick presiona su puño molesto de ver como este chico presiona a su amor. De igual manera se sienta el mirando con hostilidad hacia Lincoln.

"Mauro, por favor tráeme un café helado para nuestro invitados un servicio de té de rosas y algunos postres para disfrutar" pide Lincoln al mozo.

El ambiente se nota incómodo y pesado ya que ninguno inicia alguna conversación después de algunos minutos el mozo regresa con el pedido dejado un gran vaso de café helado junto con galletas, en a su vez deja un tetera con agua de rosa acompañada de azúcar, crema, panecillos mermeladas, galletas una ración de pie para cada uno, siendo pie limón para brick, tiramisú de chocolate para Lola y torta de naranja para Lincoln.

"¿Cómo van tus estudio? Lola" pregunta Lincoln tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"bien, voy bastante bien" responde Lola sin mucha emoción manteniendo aun la mirada baja.

"¿este chico es tu novio?" pregunta Lincoln con suspicacia mirando a Brick.

"si, es mi novio Brick" responde Lola mirando a su novio.

"puedo preguntarte algo" pide Brick a Lincoln.

"adelante" acede Lincoln tomando una porción de pastel.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pregunta Brick serio.

"es algún problema ver a mi familia" responde Lincoln simpleza.

"según eh escuchado tu apellido es Blesck, ¿Cuál no tiene ninguna relación con los Loud?" contraataca Brick.

"por varias circunstancia perdí mi apellido, vengo aquí a reunirme con ella, claro si ellas me dicen salga de su vida lo hare y no volverá a verme mas" responde Lincoln serio.

"entonces, ¿quieres que salga de tu vida Lola?" pregunta Lincoln ocultando su mirada.

"no, no quiero, pero dime ¿me odias?" cuestiona Lola con mirada suma tristeza.

De manera súbita Lincoln se levanta de su asiento haciendo pensar a la rubia al ver como pasa a su lado sin palabra, pero antes de pueda llorar siente un par de brazos cálidos y reconfortante tomarla por la espalda, a su vez siente un suave aliente a lado de su oreja.

"yo nunca podría odiarlas, después de todo lo que he pasado aun la quiero en lo profundo de mi corazón" susurra Lincoln suave reconfortando a su hermanita.


	7. Chapter VII la dama oscura

_**Buenos dias, noches y tardes.**_

 _ **quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos, si le tengo una o tres sorpresas mas en estas historia, antes que nada no tengo un ship favorito o favorezco algún ship en especial, es mas es mi cuestión personal no se lo tome a mal, sin este saludo principalmente un agradecimiento y si puede digan de que referencia son las historia que he contado. Y disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

Cap. VII La dama de las sombras.

Al día siguiente después de haber confrontados y hablado con las gemelas, nuestro peliblanco desayuna en su departamento ubicado en el centro de Royal Wood, sin su camisa con unas nuevas vendas que cubre su torso y un short frente a su mesa devora un plato de cereal, mientras revisa en su laptop varia notificación de su correo personal, siendo algunas noticias simple, pero solo una le hace fruncir el ceño.

"incluso en mis vacaciones debo trabajar" se queja Lincoln desesperado.

"ñam..ñam..por lo menos la reunión es dentro de un mes" prosigue Lincoln con algo de cereal en la boca.

Una vez que termina su comida y lavado su utensilio se dirige a su alcoba para cambiar de ropa y salir. Varios minutos después Lincoln recorre las calles transitadas de la ciudad dirigiendo hacia Mall.

 **En la residencia Loud.**

En la habitación de las gemelas ambas rubia despierta con un gran ánimos tan grande que incluso sorprende al resto de las chicas a tener los ánimos tal alto, debido a esto Lucy se ofrece a llevar a las chicas a la academia, sabiendo que en el trayecto puede preguntar.

"¿Por qué ambas están tan alegre?" pregunta Lucy mirando por el retrovisor.

"Por nada hermana" responde Lana con ancha sonrisa.

"cierta, solo tuve un buen sueño de belleza" agrega Lola feliz.

"Ciertamente es raro, que diga eso, debido que nuestra hermana menor allá usurpado tu lugar en la fila del baño" acusa Lisa estando a su lado.

"Bueno, quise ser amable con mi dulce hermanita" se excusa Lola.

"Eso es raro, ya que anoche llegaste con tu novio muy risueña" comenta Lili.

"Tuvimos una noche espectacular" afirma Lola.

"Sería solo tú, ya que lo vi golpeando el pilar de la entrada cuando yo había llegado" revela Lucy al detenerse en un semáforo.

"Bueno eso fue…" trata de explicar Lola.

"Chica prometimos no meternos en las relaciones de los demás" defiende Lana molesta.

"Cierto, pero eso no incluye el, porque 3:00PM llegaste a casa con Lincoln" aporta Lisa de manera seria.

"Eehh..." incapaz de responder Lana sumamente nerviosa.

"¡Viste a nuestro hermano!, ¿Cómo está?" pregunta Lili preocupada.

"El esta bien, me invito almorzar y merendar, hablamos un poco" responde Lana tranquila.

Cuando se fija que auto se detiene abruptamente, Lana observa a sus hermanas que la mira suma expectación. Siendo totalmente acorralada no le queda otra contar los sucesos ocurrido, una vez llegan a la academia cada una toma su camino a clase.

"¿te viste en la noche con Lincoln?" pregunta Lana a su gemela sacando algún libro de su casillero.

"si, lo vi pero ¿Cómo sabes de eso?" responde Lola algo sorprendida mirando alerta los alrededores.

"él me dijo, que te vería más tarde" revela Lana apoyada en el casillero.

"aahh, me gusto verlo otra vez" dice Lola calmada.

"Lola, él no nos odia" dice Lana alegre.

"Si, si no fuera por los problemas de estos momentos estaríamos junto como una familia" opina Lola preocupada.

"Pronto todo esto se resolverá, Lincoln lo prometió" conforta Lana colocando su brazo en el hombro.

"Cierto" concuerda Lola sintiéndose mejor.

 **Aeropuerto de Michigan, Royal Woods.**

Un hombre alto de 2 metros sale por la entra usando un traje formal con corbata roja, chaleco negro, zapatillas negras en la cabeza usa un sombrero de copa con una cita roja cual oculta su facciones faciales, este tipo pide un taxi que a poco minuto toma uno, dejando en el maletero un bolso de mano y un maleta con rueda para dirigirse a un hotel. Después algunas calles el sujeto observa con interés la ciudad de Royal Woods.

"Disculpe, señor, ¿Qué cosa de interés tiene esta ciudad?" pregunta el sujeto con educación.

"Eh, así que es turista viene a vacacionar" responde el taxista algo sorprendido.

"Algo así, vengo a ver a un amigo, tenía planeado que nos encontráramos en bar algo único pero es mi primera vez en esta ciudad" afirma el sujeto.

"Me permite sugerir un lugar" agrega el taxista.

"Claro" acepta el sujeto alegremente.

"Por el centro hay un bar gótico muy bueno principalmente trabaja de noche, además a anote mi numero si necesita que lo lleve a su hotel" sugiere el taxista indicando lugar y dejado una tarjeta de presentación.

"¿Cómo conoce este tipo de lugar?, no se ofenda pero no tiene el estilo gotico o algo parecido" cuestiona el sujeto una vez guarda los datos en su celular mirando con intriga al taxista.

"ha ha, es por mi sobrina que trabaja ahí, siempre me pide que de algo publicidad gratuita a su trabajo, ha ha ha, ¿son cosas que uno hace por la familia?" responde el taxista sumamente divertido sino notar el cambio de semblante de su cliente.

"familia, eh" susurra algo decaído el sujeto al enviar un texto.

 **Apartamento de Lincoln 12pm jueves.**

En el comedor se encuentra nuestro joven peliblanco comiendo en silencio un almuerzo vegetariano siendo platos de verduras salteadas, arroz cocido al vapor, croquetas de papas y un vaso grande agua de pepino, a su lado comienza a vibras su celular inteligente cual observa un mensaje texto.

"Nuestra reunión será en Nightmare Wood Bar, a las 8 PM, tendré que buscar eso, aparte ¿cómo que me disfrace?" lee en voz alta Lincoln el mensaje algo confundido.

Después de comer y lavar los platos, nuestro peliblanco utiliza su laptop para ubicar el lugar a parte de tener una mejor idea del porque el disfraz, viendo que son las 2 PM, decide salir a preparar para su encuentro.

 **Nightmare Wood Bar 7:47 PM jueves.**

Siendo un bar ambientado oscuro, tono apagado con decoraciones de arte oscuro, fotografía blanco negros, mesa victorianas circular, sillas de caoba, un larga mesa bar con escaparate de botella, en el fondo del salón un escenario escénico con un reflector y micrófono, en la barra una joven de 2 cabellera negra usando un uniforme purpura oscuro con gafete atiende las bebidas a los comensales, siendo algo rutinario con la clientela particularmente jóvenes y adulta, siempre viendo entrar todo tipo de persona embarcada en el morbo y oscuro.

Aunque esta noche observa algo sorprendida la llegada de un individuo alto, usando un traje completo formal negro con moño rojo junto con un sobrero de copa, pero cabe destacar que en su muñecas, talones, cinta de sombrero con cuenta con cascabeles suena en tono alegre, a la vez que el color de su traje negro tiene múltiples machas de colores esparcidas por todo el traje, siendo el centro de atención por cada paso que da.

"Buenas noches, dama ¿Qué ofrece este hermoso establecimiento?" pregunta singular individuo en tono alegre y educado.

"Aquí tenemos un gran selección de bocadillos y bebidas para calmar la culpa y arrepentimiento de alma" expresa la barista en tono plano y lúgubre.

"umhh, tomare un Blood Mary, sino es mucha molestia dama Haiku" pide singular cliente sonriente mirando el nombre del gafete.

(Será una larga noche suspiro) piensa Haiku con pesar.

El sujeto observa el lugar de una manera positiva viendo la diversidad de tipo gótico, metaleros oscuros, tuteadores y otros subcultura que lo observa con extrañeza, hasta que recibe su bebida por la joven.

"disculpe pero ¿normalmente este lugar es así de lleno?" pregunta el individuo después de alguno sorbo de su bebida manteniendo su tono positivo.

"no, los normal en este lugar son pocas almas que decide refugiarse en la pena de la bebida, ya que hoy es especial al ser noche de expresión libre de la oscuridad que el alma guarda" expresa Haiku expresión plana señalando un cartel.

(Noche de poesía oscura, expresionismo del art. Goth.) Lee mentalmente el individuo.

"disculpe mi osadía en esta banal pregunta pero, ¿Quién es usted y que piensa hacer aquí?" pregunta Haiku atrevidamente al cliente.

"mi nombre no es importante pero llámeme Splendorman y espero a un amigo, ya debe llegar" expresa con llamativo movimiento de brazo sacándose el sombrero mostrando un par de ojo negros sin vida acompaña de una amplia sonrisa perpetua, para recolocarse el sombre mirar su reloj que marca las 8PM.

Justo indica otro individuo ingresa al Bar de cabello largo negro, piel pálida usando jean azules, consver negras, un suerte blanco con capucha, pero lo perturbador es su maquillaje negro en los ojo dando la impresión de no tener parpado y la extensa sonrisa roja de su labio, siendo un icono en la historia oscuro del Creepypasta Jeff the Killer, cual toma asiento en la barra justo ha lado del alegre Splendorman, nuestra barista observa sorprendida a terrífico disfraz casi perfecto.

"Querido Jeff, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?" expresa Splendorman suma alegría colocando su brazo encima de los hombros.

"cierto" acuerda Jeff (Lincoln) mirando de perfil al tipo.

"Dama Haiku podrías preparar 2 Bloody Mary uno un poco más toxico que el otro" pide Splendorman mirando la barrista al tener su bebida acaba.

Esta accede sin problema si haber notado la sacudida de Jeff al escuchar su nombre en cambio de su colega, cual mira de refilón al joven, aprovechando el momento en que la chica se encarga de sus bebidas.

"¿Alguna ex?" dice suavemente el traje colorido sonriendo de burla.

"En realidad no, no se, tal vez" responde pelinegro evasiva.

"uhm, haha, tú y tu defensiva" comenta entre risa el traje.

"¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" cuestiona el asesino.

"si, más tarde te lo daré. Hay mucho de qué hablar viejo amigo" contesta splendorman agitándolo un poco.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron ambos iniciaron a tener una agradable conversación siendo escuchada por la oscura barista que cada tanto le volvía a servir sus tragos, después de 2 horas de bar esta totalmente lleno, a su vez comienza un silencio repentino ambos individuos miran hacia el escenario donde uno en uno llegan persona a expresar su oscuro pensamiento, expresar su poesía melancólica siendo apoyada por el público por los chasquido, suave aplauso de apoyo, hasta que una singular chica, siendo Lucy cual expresa un poema de perdida y recuentros.

"Es muy buen poema" expresa splendorman sinceridad.

"Es de esperar es una de las mejores poetisa de la ciudad" aporta Haiku plenamente.

"Su cuerpo, voz sería una linda melodía de escuchar en la cama" expresa Splendorman sonriendo con lujuria.

"¡Ten cuidado con tus deseo y quienes los escuchan!" expresa fríamente Lincoln sacar un cuchillo dejarlo presionado en el cuello de su compañero.

Siendo totalmente una sorpresa para ambos cuales se congelan ante tal mirada por unos segundos, en cambio splendorman trata de sostener su sonrisa nerviosa al ver a su amigo en tal estado, haciendo control de su cuerpo.

(Ese chico está Loco) piensa haiku asustada.

"Vamos solo estoy siendo honesto, Jeff, si es alguien importante para ti nunca le haría daño, después de todo has salvado mi vida y mis hermanos aun desean tenerte de su lado" confiesa Splendorman tratando de mantener la calma.

"Aparte no creo que me mates con un cuchillo de plástico" comenta este a ver como lo aleja de su cuello.

(Huff, solo es un juguete) descubre Haiku que es verdad están mas tranquila

"cierto para eso tengo mis manos" aporta pelinegro aun manteniendo su amenaza.

"vamos, Jeff no puede negar que esa chica es tan hermosa como nuestra barista me conoces muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego? Si ganas pagare la cuenta además de deberte otro favor pero si gano voy allá invito a esa chica a una cita y lo que ocurra no podrás molestarte" ofrece Splendorman sonriendo estirando la mano para el trato.

"¿Qué tiene pensado?" pregunta Lincoln tomando un trago e hincando los hombros.

"Esta noche es de poesía, historia a micrófono abierto que te parece un duelo el que reciba mayor aplauso gana" propone el sujeto de traje colorido mirando el escenario.

"acepto el desafío" acepta Jeff con vertiginosa sonrisa.

El traje se levanta con júbilo para caminar con gracias hasta el escenario siendo una atención para los presente incluso a la anterior expositora, una vez bajo la luz de los reflector este comienza a narra.

" _En una cabaña en un bosque hay un leñador solitario, cada día corta y corta árboles por el suscitar de su vida solitaria, pero un día cansado de la soledad una oveja blanca apareció frente a él, tan grande era su locura qué escucho decir a la oveja una pregunta, ¿es posible dividir la soledad?, el leñador sin poder responder miro su hacha la arma que usaba para derribar y partir árboles, otros susurro escucho a su espalda entre el bosque la cabeza de un lobo vio, este respondió cortando era capaz dejar la soledad, ante la palabra de lobo el leñador uso su arma para quitarse la vida dejado a atrás dos parte atrás y así acabar con su soledad." Relata Splendorman hacia público._

Los gente bar quedo plasmada en su siento ante triste historia a la vez perturbada, ya que el orador mantuvo su alegre sonrisa durante toda la historia crispando a más de uno, alguno poco dieron su apoyo, en menos de un minuto de haber dejado el escenario nuestro pelinegro sube.

"buenas noches, gracia a mi colega pudieron oír una historia única, antes de empecer me gustaría mencionar que no soy tan bueno en este tipo de tema pero igual espero que le guste" inicia Jeff tomando en micrófono.

 _En una aldea había un par de hermanos gemelos cual se apoyaba siempre, al crecer los hermanos tuvieron que separar uno decidió ser cuidador y protector del templo de la aldea cual resguarda un poder prohibido, el otro hermano decidió vivir con la libertad a dejar la aldea y vivir del exilio, dos almas que nacieron junto separaron por su deseo e ambiciones, sin saber que se volvería a unir, un día de paz la aldea fue azotada por una invasión llevándose la vida de todos los aldeanos antes la fuerza de su atacantes, hermano exiliado vio el humo dejado por la destrucción de su hogar natal debido a aquello corrió hacia allá, para luchar defender su antiguo hogar, después de volverse a reunir con su hermano en el campo de batalla trataron de repeler a los invasores, pero fueron abrumador por su gran numero, al ser los últimos en huir el hermano guardia es herido de gravedad, en la desesperación y temor de perder a su hermano, hermano exiliado lo lleva hacia el templo en busca de salvar su vida, sin saber del peligro, dentro del templo el hermano guardia apenas puede resistir poco más, en cambio el hermano exiliado recuerda las leyenda del poder prohibido hace un último intento llevando hacia el pozo donde se ocultad el poder, hermano guardia con las pocas fuerza le advierte del peligro cayendo en oído sordo al tocar el agua fuero trago a la fuerza por el poder oscuro, este ser de oscuridad observo los ambos hermano en busca de su recipiente a no poder elegir decidido unir ambos para forma a uno solo ser buscaría la venganza contra su pueblo, dando reforma a dos almas separa por un destino en volverla un solo destino" termina de relatar el joven._

Una varios aplausos y chasquido se escucharon, a ver la dura presentación que dio el pelinegro a contar toda la historia con ojos cerrado mostrando gala del drama y suspenso que envolvió al público exigente, al bajar del escenario Lincoln recibe una reverencia de su oponente que acepta su derrota, a la vez que entrega un paquete en envuelto en papel de regalo, sin más cumple su palabra de pagar e salir del bar, sin notar como par sombra lo sigue detrás.

Parque de Royal Woods 10:45PM, jueves.

Aprovechado la paz y tranquilidad de la noche llega hasta un pozo cristalino donde refleja luz de luna y farolas de los alrededores, tanto Jeff como Splendorman se toma su tiempo en apreciar el ambiente.

"Excelente demonstración Lincoln" elogia el de traje entregando un pañuelo.

"Gracias, amigo" acepta al quitarse la peluca negra y el maquillaje del rostro

"¿Por qué era necesario el disfraz?" pregunta peliblanco curioso.

"Simple por diversión, me sorprende que vinieras aquí, de todo los lugares del mundo siempre nos dijiste a mí y mi familia que nunca volvería aquí" explica sujeto sonriendo y cambiar a un semblante duro.

"En eso tiempo era un joven idiota" responde Lincoln con simpleza.

"Pero esa amenaza en el bar no lo fue juego" acusa sujeto determinado.

"Te acuerda la lección que le di a tus hermanos, sobre ser un _**buen hermano**_ " responde Lincoln mirando el agua oscura del lago.

"¿Quién podría olvidar eso?" apoya sujeto estremecido por los recuerdos.

"espera eso significa, ¿Qué esa chica es..?" pregunta sujeto en sorpresa absoluta siendo reafirmado por asentamiento de cabeza del chico.

"me quedare por aquí uno días antes de irme, por ciertos mis hermanos tienes algunos trabajos para ti" expresa Splendorman a punto de retirarse.

"Dile que no me interesa, me fui de ese tipo de vida por mis medios y no pienso volver por ahora" expresa Lincoln con dureza caminando sentido contrario.

Cuando nuevamente el lago estuvo solitario desde las sombras salen Lucy y su amiga Haiku, una muestra una cara de sorpresa y la otra de intriga.

"¿Desde cuándo sabias que Lincoln estaba aquí?" pregunta Haiku presionado a su amiga.

"…. No hace mucho apareció" responde Lucy tardando en responder evitando la mirada dura de su amiga.

"¿Debo decirle al resto?" comenta Haiku para si misma pero antes de que logre irse es retenida por el brazo.

"No, por favor, no quiero que esto se sepa" ruega Lucy con una mirada suplicante.

"…Tu sabes lo que siento por él, al igual que resto de mis amigas" exclama Haiku seria.

"Lose" susurra en voz baja Lucy cabeza bajo.

"Pero Lincoln ahora tiene muchos problemas ocultos con mi padre y nosotras, por favor por él, déjalo ir por ahora" revela Lucy lleno de pesar y vergüenza.

Haiku no responde de inmediato a escuchar la voz quebradiza de su amiga recordando cuando doloroso fue para ella la perdida misteriosa de su hermana, donde mas de una vez tuvo que intervenir en animarla para que no cayera en una espiral tortuoso de tristeza y melancolía, con sumo pesar para su persona acepta guardar el secreto.

Ambas chicas decide irse cada una a su respectiva casa a descansar, sabiendo que encontraría nuevamente en su enfrentamiento de mañana.

 **Apartamento de Haiku Viernes 8:00AM**

Nuestra dama purpura despierta sumamente cansada con falta de sueño a causa del constante pensamiento de chico Loud en la ciudad a su vez de no ser sido capaz de identificarlo en el Bar, siendo ella orgullosa por su habilidad de percibir a las personas pero su llegada había cambiado las cosas, con un gran bostezo se dirige a la cocina preparar su desayuno, al recorrer el corto pasillo de vestíbulo a la cocina miran una foto enmarcada a lado de un espejo, dicha foto está reunida con cuatro chicas de diferente grupo lo que le provoca una sonrisa dolida.

Mientras realiza un desayuno personal se embelesa en el recuerdo de anoche de como Lincoln había cambiado tanto, como un rostro infantil había cambiado con el pasar de los años mostrando ese rostro tan maduro, también en como en la noche enredo al publico con su historia y actuar, sin importar el tiempo aun era capaz de hacer su corazón latir.

"No, no, aceptaste que no te gusta" se autocritica Haiku en voz alta sacudiendo dicho pensamientos.

"Aunque esa cicatriz le queda" susurra Haiku mordiéndose el labio inferior con un tenue sonrojo.

PPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El pitido de agua hirviendo hace caer en cuenta a la gotica, tomando su cosa prepara su café y proceder a comer su comida, después irse ya que debe tomar clase en la academia.

Academia Loud, Area de comida 1:00PM

Nos encontramos en una de zona mas activa de la academia a tener una gran cantidad de estudiantes ansioso por una comida, tomarse su tiempo para socializar, mientras saliendo de la fila de comida nuestro amigo moreno Clyde busca con la vista una mesa en la cual sentarse.

Por otro lado en una mesa rectangular cuatro chicas están reunidas siendo una chica esbelta castaña 23 años castaño oscuro corto, vestida de chaqueta deportiva con una blusa, junto con short deportivo y zapatilla a su lado unos patines cuelga en su asiento, a su derecha la acompaña una joven 22 bajita algo regordeta cabello castaño de rulos, vestida camisa amarilla holgada, falda de cuadros azules, sandalias, lo curioso es su cintillo decorado con un bombín saliéndole una flor, frente a ella esta una chica 21 de cabello negro con un mechón purpura, usando una chaqueta de cuero violeta debajo de una camisa negra con un estampado de rock acompañado de una falda de cuadros rosa y botas blanca, en su espalda tiene la funda de una guitarra, a la izquierda de la chica esta Haiku usando un vestido largo vino tinto con unos guantes de manga larga negro y zapatilla de tacón corto, aunque la actividad en la mesa se encuentra entretenida entre las amiga, nuestra gótica es la única que no comenta con su grupo siendo percibida por su amiga de lado, pero antes de que logre preguntar, logra divisar a cierto individuo en la lejanía.

"¡CLYDE, POR AQUÍ!" grita la roquera emocionada.

(esa son, ahí mierda) Piensa el moreno a identificarla a los lejos.

"hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin vernos" saluda Clyde tomando asiento al final de la mesa.

"Hola Clyde, ¿Cuándo regresaste a Royal Wood?" saluda y pregunta la chica deportiva.

"hace apenas poco menos de algunas semanas, antes del inicio de clases, Polly" responde negro cortes tomando un bocado de su comida.

(¿Qué raro según la última vez trabaja para una compañía de juego en Europa?) medita Haiku mirando curiosa a su amigo.

"¿Cuáles son tus motivos de dejar tus sueños y anelaciones por otros caminos?" pregunta la gotica intrigada.

"He he, en realidad, jefe me pidió sacar mi licenciatura de programador aquí" responde Clyde con cierta pena.

"que buen jefe tienes, dime tu jefe es lindo" pregunta la de bombín risueño.

"eh, Risitas, eso es algo complicado" responde moreno con sonrisa nerviosa.

"vamos Clyde seguro es un viejo serio y aburrido" comenta le roquera relajada.

"No es alguien joven, muy divertido y excéntrico, Taby" defiende Clyde tomando un trago de su jugo.

"uhm, entonces, ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?" pregunta Haiku junto con las chicas con interés.

"Oh miren la hora, debo apresurarme o llegare tarde a clase" responde el moreno con prisa comiendo con prisa salir de la mesa.

"eso fue raro" comenta Polly por la actitud de su amigo.

(¿Algo oscuro ocultas?) Medita Haiku mirando la dirección donde se fue.

 **Academia Loud, área de médica 10:00PM.**

En el edificio dedicado a forma un nuevo grupo de médicos, pediatras, enfermeros y cirujanos, en los sótanos del complejo se encuentra una zona amplia en cual normalmente se practica en cadáveres, en esta ocasión algunos estudiantes había despejado el salón dejando una arena circular en fondo de la habitación espera Lucy vistiendo un traje ajustado negros acompañada una licras grises y zapatilla de tela negra.

Desde la puerta principal entra Lincoln mirando la oscura habitación siendo ocupada pocos estudiantes y algunos miembros de familiares, pero una en particular llama su atención, ya que se acerca a este.

"Hola, Lincoln" saluda Haiku suave.

"Hola, Haiku" corresponde peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo, después hablamos" dice Lincoln para seguir hasta el improvisado cuadrilátero.

Antes de que pueda sobrepasar Haiku abraza de costado recibiendo varias mirada de sorpresa, pero para una cierta chica latina observa con celo la escena, después de un minuto logra separarse Lincoln se pone frente de su hermana menor colocándose en posición combate, en respuesta Lucy se coloca en su propia guardia dedicándole una mirada desafiante.


End file.
